Harry and the Prince
by Bongo MonkeysXP
Summary: A harmless game of Candyland with friends should be completely harmless, right? Definitely not leading you to pose as female for four weeks and accidentally fall in love with a Prince. Right? What mess is Harry in now? A Cinderella take with Harry/Draco
1. A game of Candy Land gone Terribly wrong

Update 10/18/11- I can not believe I revised this chapter again. Well I like it much better now and I'm working on the others in my spare time. By spare time I mean procrastination time.

Disclaimer- I don't even own my car, yet!

_Harry and the Prince _

_Chapter One - A game of Candy Land gone terribly wrong_

This is a story –a story involving a young man by the name of Harry Potter— lonely Harry is orphaned at the age of two, due to his lovely young mother and daring father who took a holiday to the deep Amazon in research for their jobs with the Order of the Phoenix, a group who was well known for preserving creatures integrity and old customs of Wizards, however something strange happened in that forest and the adventurous parents were never heard from again leaving young Harry to be raised in the slight remote countryside of the kingdom, in the care of his godfather Sirius Black. The duo never went out and about much and the closest family nearby was the a red-headed bunch with the last name Weasley. Much like a child himself, Sirius filled his godson's life with laughter and fun times yet there was never talk on serious issues leaving Harry without a place to feel completely secure.

When young Harry turned 11 off he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as all good children who are born Wizards ought to do, where he met friends for life, and experienced a treat so rare- so life changing - the actual act of falling in love. A place where few can enter, either due to fear or just having not known the feelings until they are slapped into your face all of a sudden. Here with his two best friends and an amazing love, youthful vibrant Harry found his place where he belonged.

However, like all fairy tales nothing can ever happen with out hardship, and only after a few months Harry's love disappeared from his life; leaving Harry with a shattered heart and a tendency to never want to let anyone past his walls. To afraid to love again.

~Years Later~

Two young men strolled down a snowy road outside of Hogsmeade village, one with jet black hair and vibrant green eyes that could only help but follow the other; a tanned sandy blond haired blue eyed boy.

"Harry, whats this place?" The blue eyed boy asked stopping in front of a shop, peering into the window seeing spools of wool in varying colours, shades and patterns.

"I think it's a yarn shop," Harry said coming behind the other boy, wrapping his arms around the waist and nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, causing the first boy to blush and squirm.

"Let's go inside, I wanna know what I can do with that stuff," The blond said peering around, as if he was afraid someone would see, his quizzical peering about completely oblivious to the enamored brunette.

"Do with 'that stuff'?" Harry repeated with a chuckle. "I believe it is for making hats, scarf, mittens- you know things to wear when it's cold outside to keep warm,"

"Let's make one!" the blond said turning around to face Harry.

"You want to knit something?" Harry asked with a questioning smile and amusement in his eyes. "You who was having trouble re-rolling parchment and had trouble earlier putting your telescope back together after astronomy?"

"The great-evil-parchment-incident is not my fault, that scroll was out to get me!" the young man cried indignantly "and I have no idea what telescope you speak of" the yarn looking even more fascinating than before. "But! Yes, if witches do it all the time why can't we go forth and show these pieces of fabric who's boss? " The blond asked with an endearing smile whilst looking about the surroundings quickly with glances to his left and right, Harry to amused by his boyfriend to notice, "Let's go inside," declared with the blond with the tone of a pirate about to go on a perilous quest, with a laughing dark haired boy in tow, the blonde and the brunette entered the shop.

Harry Potter awoke from a fuzzy dream, a dream that was a reminder of a time long ago taking the memories that were to resurface and shoving them back to the dark recesses of his mind. Where they belonged. Shaking the last reminders of _him__._Squinting his eyes slowly, letting in the afternoon sun Harry groped around for his watch from the night stand, not yet ready to take in all the sunlight quite yet and the time as 3:30. Despite being an abnormal time for one to start the day Harry acted as if this was not a big deal. After all, running a childrens art and theater camp took a lot of a guy and any chance at sleep was welcome with open arms.

So he began with the same morning routine he had perfected, sitting on the side of the mattress his worn comforter sprawled next to him, cold bare feet touching the soft carpet. Harry sat there for a minute, his back to the window, feeling the afternoon sun's merry warmth as he saw the light dance in front of him except where his own shadow lay before him, leaving the world of dream land and into the land of the reality.

He stood, yawning, as he walked over to his bathroom. After closing the door he looked in the mirror and saw the same reflection that had looked back at him for so many years. A young man with jet black hair, olive skin and bright emerald eyes, dull with the look of mourning and tiredness. Although others had said they looked as though they had always held sadness about them. Harry personally thought these people crazy and that they should have to ballroom dance with a gnome for thinking such things. After all he wasn't sad, well, at least not anymore. Trying to not let his mind wander back to the memories that were trying to surface due to this mornings dream he shook his head, the dark hair moving about, with some hope that this action would remove the unwanted thoughts and then started to brush his teeth.

After giving his teeth a good cleaning, he stripped off the plain white t- shirt and boxers he always wore to bed. Walking over to the shower, he turned on the water and stepped in, letting the warm water soothe him. He was just Harry Potter, no one special, just a young wizard with a normal life starting a normal day.

He got dressed and walked over to his best friends' new place that was just a few blocks down, since he found no point in apparating the small distance. He arrived at the plain light yellow house and walked inside, nearly tripping over the "Jesus was a Hufflepuff" sign they had put out on the lawn for laughs.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione," Harry said as he walked into the living room and sat down at a table with his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Okay, Harry, Hermione and I were having a debate," Ron started talking as soon as his best friend sat, and he'd apparently been waiting all day to bring this up due to the charts on the table and the way the red head could just not sit still in his seat, "about the color we should paint the walls. _I_ think we should have it orange and we could bewitch it so the Chudley Cannons zoom around the walls!" Ron said with excitement. "BUT Hermione wants to paint them light blue!" he finished in a dull voice.

"I don't want the Chudley Cannons zooming around my living room!" A voice called from the kitchen. Hermione Granger (Harry's other best friend) joined the two boys at the table with a plate full of different scones and other goodies. Harry gave a small chuckle as he grabbed a biscuit, some things _never_ changed. Hermione and Ron were engaged even though many had disagreed with their decision since they were only 18 and 19. The coupld listened to what their parents had to say with respect but ultimately decided they were ready for this step and had just completed the moving all the boxes into the house a couple of days ago.

"Well, I personally like blue, but I don't live here, so why ask me?" Harry asked the couple.

"HA! He agrees with me!" Hermione said triumphantly as she ran out of the room.

"Thanks a lot," Ron said, almost sulking

"What's going on?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.

"Well, you see, Hermione and I made a bet that we would play whatever game the winner of the bet wanted, and your choice just made Hermione win."

"What's so…" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence as Hermione came back in the room carrying a rectangular cardboard box.

"Since I won, we are going to play Candy Land! YAY!" Hermione said in delight.

"Is she off her nutter?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Dunno, mate."

"I'm not crazy, I just like my childhood and missed it. Now you guys may not know much about it because it is rare for muggle borns to know they are witches nowadays," This was true. When a witch or wizard was born from muggle parents, the king sent out his Inter-species relation agent to go speak with their parents about the childs future. They explained how the child should attend certain primary schools to learn about the culture of the magical world. Many parents were afraid to see their children go to these and it was also expensive. Hermione was lucky her parents had been supported, and had the means to fund her extra education.

Hermione tore off the top of the box. She quickly went over the rules with the two boys as she set up the game. Harry and Ron were amazed that the pieces didn't move. Hermione shook her head with a smile and a muttered "wizards"

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Hermione asked with a sly grin.

"Sure. What do we have to lose?" Ron replied with an eager smile.

"I dunno, mate" Harry said with a repressed grin " remember the last time Hermione made something 'interesting' and you had to go to that one thing wearing only ducky- intertube,"

"Hey, I worked that inter-tube all up and down Diagon Alley," Ron's reply was full of confidence minus the slightest pink tinge appearing on his ears.

"Well, how about this time the loser has to turn into the opposite gender of themselves and pick someone up at a bar," she said with a devious grin. At first the two boys objected, but then Hermione pointed out people would not be able to recognize them seeing as how they wouldn't exactly look like themselves and they agreed to the deal. What was the worst thing that could happen? (Besides, Hermione was acting strangely and they were getting a bit scared.)

After many hours of vicious Candy Land, including trips to the Snow Queen and then back to Mr. Plum, Harry was the last person to the finish.

"Hermione, how am I supposed to turn into the opposite gender of myself?" Harry asked, half curious and half dreading the answer.

"Well, you see I have already have some.."

"some what?" Harry cute her off.

"Some of this Polyjuice like potion, but not exactly poly juice, its construed so that all I have to do is alter your DNA by making the hair follicle bigger and re-arranging some cells to change your DNA completely. It's actually quite simple," she said, sounding like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and said something about free time.

"So, "Hermione looked at Harry, "pick a letter: A, B, C, or D?"

"Errr.. B?"

"OK, pick a number between 0 and 7."

"Um, 5."

"Okay, that's all the information I need," Hermione said as she picked a couple of hairs out of Harry's head and ran away to a basement, giggling mischievously all the way.

"Hey, Ron, is it okay if I'm afraid?" Harry asked his friend

"You're not alone," Ron replied

_Meanwhile in the castle of the King and Queen of Wizarding Britian, the young prince was getting into the classic debate of marrying for love versus an arranged marriage._

"Mom, please explain to Dad that I just can't have an arranged marriage!" an angry Draco Malfoy yelled at his mother whilst pacing in front of the small throne she calmly sat upon.

"Draco, you are the prince of Wizarding Britain; an arranged marriage will make sure you have a proper wife," Narcissa Malfoy stated in soft yet authoritative manner.

"Screw that, I want the person I marry to actually care for me! Is that so much to ask for?"

"Draco, language"

Before the prince could reply to his mother in walked the king.

"Draco, I have a proposal."

Draco whipped his head around to face the new voice in the room. "What is your 'proposal,' father?" he asked with some annoyance.

"Since you have an obsession with marrying for love, I will give you until your birthday to find the person who you will take as your spouse."

"But my birthday is only in 4 weeks!" cried an astounded Prince. "Four weeks is a preposterous little amount of time in which to find a spouse!"

"If you wish to marry for love, then you should be able to find it in that amount of time," smirked Lucius and with a nod he left the chamber leaving somewhat but now determined Prince and a wife praying for five o'clock in the afternoon.

-Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcome :)


	2. The Prepartion

Right. So instead of doing my studying like a normal college student I'm revising my old fanfics. Procrastination has a new low XD. Revised Oct. 2011

Old author notes at the bottom.

_Thoughts._

_Harry and the Prince_

_The Preparation_

Hermione came into the kitchen carrying a goblet full of steaming Polyjuice potion the steaming rolling languidly out of the glass almost taunting Harry with the ridiculous-ness that was about to ensue.

"Okay," Hermione said sliding next to Harry with far to much excitement behind those usually no-nonsense eye. " Harry here is the potion, after you take it with hairs I have slightly altered, you will become a girl version of yourself," Hermione said with a nod to the potion and small glass tube containg three innocent looking hairs.

"Can you explain what I'm supposed to do again?" Harry asked Hermione with a gulp.

"You take the potion and try to get a date from someone at the club we are going to tonight." Hermione said slowly as if she was talking to a three-year old who would be on the receiving end of a very large cookie if he got the answer correctly.

"But why do I need to take it now if we don't leave for another hour and a half?" Harry asked confusedly and of course not trying to delay this transformation that included new... bits.

"Because Harry no matter how long a girl has to take to get ready it's never enough!" Hermione said in her well known matter-of-fact tone that left no room for arguments, "so place those hairs in the potion and drink up!" she said thrusting the steaming goblet and glass vial into his face.

"Mmmkay" Harry said slowly. He took the treacherous DNA sample vial and slowly tipped the hairs into the goblet, which in turn fizzed an unnatural green-grey color at first and then turned into a clear like substance, no longer steaming at him. As if clarity was supposed to be more comforting than the unknown steam. Harry looked at it as if he questioned his odd musings "well here goes," he said and in true Gryffindor-esk courage he brought the clear liquid and then took a gulp of the potion.

Nothing happened at first and then he felt a strange sensation go throughout his whole body, rushing to the bathroom feeling as if he was bout to be sick. Leaning over the sink, the nausea fading, Harry quickly peeked into the mirror and watched his skin bubble and morph around a bit. He backed away from the mirror and letnout a high squeak as he became a member of the opposite sex.

"Blaise, will you come with me tonight, like as a friend and not as my bodyguard lurking somewhere in the shadows?" Draco asked his friend as he swept into the sitting area in his rooms, landing gracefully on the couch opposite his friend.

"Do you really need me to come and help you pick out a chick?" Blaise said not looking up from his Herbology magazine.

"Well I want your advice," Draco said pointedly. "We both know that I'm not really into this whole... type of thing," the Prince said with a frown.

"Well this all depends on what you are looking for, mate," Blaise replied along with a sigh. He knew exactly how much this was NOT Draco's thing and felt sympathy for the young heir. Placing his magazine down he looked at Draco. "What are you looking for?"

"Girls…Right. Well I like girls who are skinny but not like sick skinny. Ummmmmmmm black hair and green or blue eyes and-"

"Well what about personality type thought?" Blaise quickly interrupted not sure if Draco knew who he was unconsciously describing.

"Well I was going to get to that if I wasn't interrupted." Draco said with A Look. " I want her to be comfortable with who she is, like not about how guys think she looks. But I want her to like me for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am," Draco sighed.

"You expect to find this at a night club?" Blaise joked.

Draco smirked. _Maybe__ I __will __be__ able __to_ he thought. "Stranger things have happened and besides anything is better than Pansy,"

"True," He had to agree anything _was_ better than Pansy.

"Harry? Come on out now!" Hermione impatiently yelled from the hallway outside the door.

"Do I have to?" Harry whined back in a higher tone.

"_Alohamora,_" Hermione said the unlocking charm. "You're a lovely girl Harry, not lets get on some outfits!" She said as she took Harry upstairs. Not hiding her child-like joy.

Indeed Harry was quite nice looking. He had mid-length black hair his same green eyes. Hermione had fixed his vision so glasses were not necessary. He was slender with a large chest for his size. His eyelashes became more full and his eye brows thinned, and his lips were a but more full than they were.

"I look like someone out of a Muggle magazine, that you used to sometimes have at school" he sighed as Hermione ignored him and took him into her and Ron's room.

"Uhh Hermione I thought you said we were going to try on out-fits,"

"I had a couple of ideas but this one of them is screaming out at me. Here go put this on," She said grabbing fabric off the bed and handing him a bundle of green and black.

Harry took the offered lump and went into the adjacent bathroom that was part of the master suite, having been there not even two seconds he called for Hermione's help.

"What's up Ha-" then she burst into a fit of giggles as Harry was looking confusedly at a bra and top.

"What do I do with these?" He or well she asked.

"Let me help you," said Hermione.

"Now is it just me or are my boobs a little big for my size?" Harry asked looking in a mirror as Hermione tied his shirt.

"Well you're the one who picked the measurements be happy you didn't pick a D when I asked you those questions. Then you _really_ would have been dis proportioned."

"What's this type of shirt called he said pointing to the green object which now clothed his upper half.

"It's called a halter top and here I don't think you need help with this," she said as she handed him a long black skirt. Harry put it on and then turned to Hermione.

"'Mione there's something wrong with this skirt there is a large cuts on both sides. Hermione then started laughing again. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"They are called slit's silly. Now lets get started on that make up, hair and accessories!" Hermione said excitedly as she dragged Harry to the counter. She'd always wanted to do this but school always took up her time and she never had any siblings to help with. She pulled out several shades of eye shadow and foundation.

"Now you have a pale completion so I think it best to not over do it with the make up." She said as she took some green and black thin tubes.

"What's that?"

"Its called eye-liner now look up," she instructed as she did some black eyeliner on the bottom of Harry's lids. "Close eyes," Harry let her do her thing as he sat back and relaxed. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Hermione told him to look in the mirror. Harry turned around and faced the makeover Hermione gave him. His eyes had a light green eye shadow with some black mascara. His lips had a sheen of lightly tinted lip gloss. His hair was done up in a simple ponytail with small whispies coming down to accent his features. It could be worse.

"Now we need to think of a girl name for you," Hermione said as she looked at him with her hand in her chin.

"Kelly?"

"hmmm that may work," Hermione said circling her.

"Yes you will be Kelly!"

"Now lets go to the club and dance!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Harry's hand and leading him down the stairs.

_Best__ get__ this __over __with _Harry thought with resignation as the trio got their last minute things over with to get ready to hit the town.

Like it Hate pleas give me your whole opinion in a review or else Draco may become a Eunice! BWAHAHHAHAHAHA

Draco- Bloody Hell! Your mad!

Me- Yes I am!

Draco- Review for the love of slash!

Replies!

**firezone12**- Thankies much! I hope this was soon enough TT

**Puppy****Kicker**- The yaoi wont come till later chapters! BWAAHAHHAHAHH!

**Moonlight4**- Thanks for the support -!

**Lloneke-**Yesh Harry can be dim witted.. But maybe it was rigged...hides so not to give away plot

**Sylvanus****Snape**- I hope I have brain power to make this humors!

**Yana5-**Hmmm Harry gets to solve some of the mysterious of women though... I dunno if that's ok... Maybe I shall make him deal with PMS then he will be sad! MAUHAHAHA!

**DRUNKEN****LANDLORD**- Yesh it is. I member how when I was little I wanted to be Queen Frostie whilst playing it ...O.o;; Sweetmintmojo- I don't like the name Harrieta so I gave him a different one. Yesh this is slash which means boy on boy.

**yams41-**So would I...So would I


	3. The First Incident

Ha haahahahha so how's everyone doing? Well I have been getting some recent reviews for this so I decided to start writing it again so ummmm ya thanks to all who have reviewed. BY the Way – for some who were wondering this is slash so yes Harry will become a boy again!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Harry's love in the next book would be Draco.

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 3- The Incident_

"So wait guys before we go I just got this weird food for that one muggle like fast food place!" Ron declared as they stepped out of the house.

"Ron that food is bad for you!" Hermione claimed.

"Please!" Ron's eyes pleaded. 'Kelly' rolled her eyes and hung her head.

"Fine lets go but I'm not letting you get that McFlurry crap this time!"

"Awww Man" Ron sighed as he hung his head and they apperated into an alleyway next to a small Restaurant that smelled strongly of salt and grease.

"Yay!" Ron squealed in delight as he went up to the counter and ordered a Cheese Burger a medium drink and a side salad.

"I'm so glad that you chose salad instead of fries Ron, it shows great healthy eating habits," Hermione said sarcastically. "By the way Kelly I'm going to order for you, uhh hi I'll have…" she said as she looked over the menu.

"HI welcome to MacWizard May I take your order!" a teenage worker said very enthusiastically.

"Uhhh.. Ya I'll have to Caesar salads and two small drinks," Hermione said after examining the menu.

"Whhaaattt! You gotta be kidding me Mione! That's barely enough food for me!" Kelly complained.

"Well now that you're a lady you must watch your figure," Hermione said matter-of- factly as she handed 'Kelly' one of the small paper cups. Kelly grumbled as she headed over to the soda fountain. There was a very good looking man who was about the same age as he was. Harry mumbled an 'excuse me' as he past the young man who was selecting a drink. The other man had platinum blonde hair and mysterious gray eyes.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphhphpphphphphhpphphhphphhphphphphphphphphphphph

Draco looked at the girl who was also getting her drink. She had long black hair, with blue and green eyes.

"Come here often?" he said slyly. The girl paused for a moment took him in and replied…

"What kind of pick-up line is that?" she asked as she hit the spout for Root Beer and filled her cup up to the brim. Draco meanwhile was flabbergasted. He had never seen a girl look at him with such honesty and contempt in her eyes. Behind him he could hear Blaise snickering at him.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here he's not very good at dating but he's a nice guy," Blaise said as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"And just what is you and your friends name?" the girl asked as she put one hand on her hip, as if she was bored.

"Well… My name is Blaise and this is my friend Dr-Drake!" Blaise forgot he couldn't use Draco's actual name since they were in a public place, a public place where royalty would never be seen.

Bloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblahbloodeblah

Ok even though it doesn't seem like much I'm going to update every day except for Friday and Saturday on account of the sixth book. Than I will update later on Sunday and probably around the same time from than on. I promise I won't put any information taken from the sixth book in this fan fic until after a week of the books release.

So Please R&R!


	4. Introductions

Wow I'm actually updating usually I go I'm never probably going to. But I actually am. The lateness of this chapter is due to the fact that I started work and I have been wiped. So anywho here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Also I do not have a beta- which is the reasoning for most of the errors.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter otherwise Harry wouldn't be seeing a female in the sixth book . ..

_Blah-_thoughts

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 4- Introductions_

"So it's nice to meet you Drake and Blaise," Kelly said with a smile. She took in Blaise's dark eyes and skin. "So do you guys like fast food much?" Kelly asked. _Well if I'm going to have to pick someone up I would rather it be at a place where they already are sober. Instead of at a club where they have already had a couple of drinks. _Kelly thought to herself.

"Well I don't really care for it that much, I usually just get a salad," Blaise said with a shrug.

"I on the other hand love cheeseburgers and all of the greasy stuff even though its not very good for you.." Drake trailed off.

"See I love all that greasy non-healthy stuff but my friend says I need to start eating lighter which I have no idea why I'm fine with the way I am." Kelly sighed. As Hermione walked over to the three boys.

"So Ha- Kelly who are your new friends?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Oh this is Drake and Blaise," said Kelly pointing at the respective person and than taking a sip of her soda.

"Would you guys like to join us at our table?" Hermione asked ignoring Kelly's glares.

"Sure," said the two. Drake and Blaise picked up their food and than the four of them walked over to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Where Ron was waiting with all of the food looking very hungry.

"Ron, you could have started with out us," Kelly said as she took a seat and was slightly surprised when Drake sat next to her. Blaise followed by sitting across from Drake. While Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Ron this is Drake and Blaise, Kelly meet them over there by the soda fountain," Hermione said as she shook up the Caesar salad in the small plastic box it came in. "This is my fiancé Ron," she said as the boys mumbled there 'nice to meet yous'.

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbl

So sorry again about such a small chapter. I get all these great ideas at work but once I get home I forget them all. I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Please Read and Review!

-Bongo Monkeys


	5. What a night

So I'm sitting wondering what to have next in the plot because if no one could tell I was having some major writers block. So as my apology here is an extra long chapter that took me days to write, because as soon as I get something down I want to post it but I shall resist the urge to do so until Saturday. Anywho enjoy the next chapter of Harry and the Prince! Also look in my profile for update days!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine because than I would be really rich $$

**Blah-** thoughts

(again editied…ah my days before my wonderful beta mishka.. not very good)

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 5- What a Night_

The four of them sat in silence as they munched on there burgers and salads. Kelly had just finished her salad, while the other three sat there only halfway through their dinners.

"So… Blaise what do you do for a living?" Hermione asked sensing an awkward silence.

"Drake and I work with some of the Royal Family things, in a sense," Blaise said as he took another fry.

"Wow that's cool!" Ron said enthusiastically. "I work for the royal palace but I rarely ever gone inside.,"

"What do you do?" Drake asked

"Well I handle the shipping of what goes in and out of the palace like food treasury and what not," he paused as he felt Hermione glaring at him" Well I almost am the head but for right now I'm just assistant manager." Ron added with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I don't work," said Hermione. They all stared at her because it had been so oddly blurted out. Well Hermione did work; she was just working in the MBI (Magical Bureau Investigation). So she always had to keep her job a secret. There was a bit of silence and than everyone turned to look at Kelly.

"Oh! I work at _Arts for All Ages_ it's a small art camp place, it teaches all aspects of arts – visual, performing etc. " Kelly said wondering if she should have told them the truth about where they work. "But it might get shutdown because _some people_ are huge arseholes…" Kelly trailed off grumbling.

"Well what do you mean by that Kelly?" Drake asked her with a confused look.

"Oh no don't get Ha-Kelly started on _that_ subject," Ron said with a mouthful of fries.

"I just get a little enthusiastic about this problem in the system," Kelly said matter of factly.

"You went on a 30 minute rant the other day, I think you're a little over-enthused," Hermione said feeling another rant come on.

"Its only because that stupid King Malfoy is going to take a whole generation ok kids futures away!" Kelly said slightly blurting it out.

"What do you mean by that?" Drake asked teeth gritting. He didn't like his father and he could bad mouth him all he wanted, but it wasn't going to come from some random girl. Damn the rule of free speech. Though he did not like the fact that she was bad mouthing his father so far it seemed she was a passionate person and somehow that was appealing to Draco. He was on the thin line of love and hate.

"Well by maybe banning art schools, kids won't be able to learn how to draw act or sing anymore and when you have five percent of the population who hold those current jobs you kinda need to have the schools. Sure there are some prodigies but even some people need schooling, and if the king got involved with it there would have to be guidelines to how things were done and art isn't about guidelines! It's about letting your guard down, it's about expressing yourself. Especially when you don't know what words to use and you can put them into a painting or a song, it's healthy!" Kelly breathed" I just hope that bimbo son isn't as bimboish as he seems because if he follows in his fathers footsteps than you might as well say good bye to the art of creativity!' Kelly sighed as she took a sip from her soda.

"Do you feel-" Hermione was starting to ask but stopped as she saw Blaise trying to calm down Drake who had his head down and his hands gripped to the edge of the chair.

"Kelly, take back what you said about Prince Draco," Hermione said in a small whisper.

"Why should I take it back it's just an opinion,"

"I am not a bimbo! DO I LOOK LIKE A BIMBO TO YOU?" Draco stood up shouting at the girl next to him. He could handle many things. He could handle people badmouthing the way the government was being run. He could handle them bagging on his father. He hated being called a bimbo. His father would call him foolish and stupid behind his back. It was the trigger that set him off.

Blaise let out in a small voice "Draco sit down your causing a scene! Come on sit on the chair and smile,"

"She called me a bimbo I'm no bimbo and that's a word for a girl only girls are bimbos. Well I think your trash!" Draco said smirking at her. As soon as he did he wished to take it back. Kelly's green eyes were full of hurt and amazement. Kelly put her head down for a minute thinking '**oh shit I just bagged on the Royal family in front of the Royal family he could kill me shit shit shit** **I mean I knew he looked familiar but I didn't realize that he was someone I had seen from magazines… crap… He was nice but he's…**'. Harry could only think of doing one thing.

"You know what I'm glad I got that out, it was nice to see you face-to-face your majesty, " Kelly said sarcastically, while standing up and bowing. " To think I was starting to like some one who I could never have… again" she went quiet for moment and ran out the door.

"Har- Kelly!" Hermione said as she stood up to go after Kelly but a hand held her back she turned and glared at Ron as he pointed to the prince leaving the restaurant after Harry. She and Ron sat down and looked at Blaise.

"I've never seen him fall for some one like that before," Blaise said with a strange look in his eye.

"Umm aren't you his bodyguard, so shouldn't you be following him?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"He'll probably go back home after this," he paused and looked at Hermione" You work for the MBI don't you? I member you're the one who stopped the bombings a year back they say you're a prodigy of science." Blaise said

"Well it was a simple mathematical problem," said Hermione simply. Ron sighed as the two got into a heated conversation of elements and mathematical structures. '**I wonder what's going on with Harry right now' **Ron thought looking out the window into the night.

(A/N- now normally here is where I would stop the story, because it feels like a good stopping point but I have given such small chapters that I must push foreword and write even more)

**What were you thinking Harry? What was going through your mind just now?. **Harry Potter ran down the streets and stopped when he had reached a small park. He walked over to the fountain. He looked down in the water and only saw an attractive upset looking girl looking back at him. **I would never normally do something like that! Stupid Hermione and her stupid potions.** **Probably messed up some of my mannerisms. And I have never liked someone that soon since Craig…**Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up to see the prince looking down at him.

"You followed me?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yeah I did" Draco let out in small breaths "You run to fast,"

"I'm in heels no less" He smiled "wait aren't you supposed to be like hurting me now or something?" Harry asked looking up at the other boy.

"To tell the truth I don't know why I followed you either I think I have fallen for you in a way," Draco said as he sat next to the raven haired girl next to him.

"So you think we can just start over and go out sometimes?" Harry asked smiling

"Well actually, kind of well because you see I thought you said you were attracted to me as well," Draco said smirking

"Look I'm sorry but the last time I got involved with someone it didn't work out so well and I really don't want to live through something like that again," Harry smiled as he got up and started to walk away.

"But I just want to see you again," Draco said following the girl.

"Look I'm not going to go out with you ok, God you are a spoiled brat!" Than she got fed up and apperated away. Leaving Draco alone in the cold.

_Later_

"I mean I can't believe I tried to ask her out Blaise I mean the girl is insane and she treats me just like some other random person off the street," Draco ranted to his friend while pacing on the rug in his room at home.

"Ya but Draco isn't that what you want? Someone who will like you for who you are,"

"It is what I want," Draco stopped and looked at the neatly woven patterns of the dragons.

"So tomorrow visit her at her work or something," Blaise said as he opened the door to Draco's room "Or maybe you should just sleep on it," and with that Blaise left the young prince alone in his room to think.

_While that was happening_

"So he just followed you to the fountain and asked you out?" Hermione asked as she served Harry some tea.

"Ya it kinda freaked me out a little, It was so weird I thought he was going to kill me," Harry said grabbing a small shortbread cookie.

"Well they say Royalty are a little unpredictable,"

"Hey Hermione how long am I going to be a girl for?"

"Another two weeks!" said Hermione smiling. "Which will give us an opportunity to shop for some new clothes for you!"

"But the regular Polyjuice potion only lasts an hour! I was wondering why I was still a girl!"

"Well it was the only way, I won't explain it to you know because we both know that if I tried explain it to you, you would only doze off and think of other things," Hermione pointed out.

"True. Hey Hermione would it be ok if I stayed here tonight so you can just help me once more getting ready?" Harry asked still confused about how to put on a bra, let alone take it off.

Hermione laughed "Sure 'Kelly'" she said using air quotations.

"So how do you think Neville will take all this?"

"Only time will tell,"

_The next day as Harry heads into work…._

"Hello Arts for All Ages this is Neville how can I help you?" said a young man answering a telephone. "Yes piano lessons…Private…Okay your total will come to $50…Thank you Good Bye!" He hung up the phone and looked at a young girl who had walked into the store.

"Hi welcome to Arts for All Ages how may I help you?" the young man asked smiling.

"Hey Neville its me Harry see I got in this bet with Hermione and so she got all crazy so I'll be a girl for the next two weeks,"

"Rrriight umm I think you have the wrong place," replied a now creped out Neville.

"No really it's me Neville, member when you hired me how I fell on top of you in that really awkward position?" Kelly asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Harry?" Neville asked squinting his eyes up at his friend.

"Yes except now I go by 'Kelly'" he said using air quotations.

**End of Chapter 5**

So I promised I would have this up by Saturday afternoon so right now it is Saturday and its going up. I Hope this looks longer I worked real hard on it and I hope you guys enjoy it. I had to make Draco blow up so sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny I didn't get to that part Okay now I Ramble so I'll stop! So please Read and Review!

Bongo Monkeys


	6. Lunch Anyone?

Hello everyone I have just decided that I should start replying to my reviewers again because I love ya guys! .

**Black Padfoot- **I hope this one is better than the last one

**Danish Pastry 28- **There's something else I have planned for how the High and Mighty Prince finds out that Harry is really a boy. Or 'Kelly' I should say.

**Tara22- **Thanks for all your support! I'm glad you find it funny!

**ladeda ()- **Here it is!

**Elektra107- **Sheis quite the dramatic now isn't she?

Disclaimer- Ya I don't own Harry Potter 'cause J.K. Rowling is the amazing person who made these delightful characters up.

Again **Blah Thought_s_**

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 6- Lunch Anyone?_

"So Kelly why don't you go on and teach your class for right now," Neville said passing Harry a file filled with many papers of different colors and sizes. "You have the-"

"Drama class right now and than after my lunch break I have and art class to teach I know Neville," Harry said going into his class room. He pulled the long raven hair into a messy ponytail. "Hey kids my name is Ms. Kelly and I'm- err Harry's twin sister and I'm going to be instructing you guys for the next couple of weeks, and don't worry I'm all up to date on the blocking and what not," Said the female version of Harry to a group of kids from the ages 13-16. There were about 20 in this entire small theatre troupe Harry had organized.

"So where did Harry go?" one of the boys asked.

"Harry went on a trip far far away," said Kelly getting a distant look in her eye. "But I know you guys are attached to him and he'll be back real soon" which was slightly true. He loved all of the kids as his little brothers and sisters. True Harry was only 3 years older than the oldest child. The group of younger teens did have some respect for him and had always looked on him as a mentor. "Well why don't I get to know all of your names?" said 'Kelly' as she motioned to the group to come sit on the stage with her.

_2 Hours Later_

"Guys that was a good run but you need to get a little more of your blocking down, so I suggest you all go home and study your scripts and ill see you all tomorrow." Kelly said dismissing the young crowd. She sighed and looked at the clock. **_Good 12 my lunch break. _**She walked toward the front.

"He Neville I'm going on my break," she started to say but than stopped as she saw two young men at the desk. **_Great _**she thought. **Just what I needed another encounter with the royal prince.**

"Kelly these two young men say they wish to speak with you," said Neville eyeing Blaise.

"Well he does," said Blaise jabbing a thumb at Draco "But I would rather stay here and talk to you," said Blaise with a small blush appearing on his face.

"I have no objections," said Neville slyly.

"So Kelly can I talk with you over lunch?" Draco asked slightly afraid of her answer "Look we got off to a bad rushed start and I want to fix it please?" She looked at him for a long moment considering.

"Fine, but you better be paying,"

"So how does The Gardens sound to you?" Draco asked with a small smile. "It's the only place that has a small private room so I cant be bothered by people wanting to come up and talk to me, is that ok?"

"It's fine lets go," They both apparated with a small pop. They arrived at a very nice looking restaurant. With enchanted flowers changing colors on the wall

"Wow I've never been here before," Kelly said in awe as she looked aroundo Draco went to the front to the hostess.

"Your table is already Sir," said a young woman in a one of the uniforms.

"Oh shall we," Draco smiled extending his hand out to the young lady who was still admiring some of the painting on the walls. She let out a small 'Oh' and took his arm. They were escorted to a small private room at the back of the restaurant.

"Although it may not seem like it this place has a muggle type of cuisine that's Chinese I think, well it's rather enjoyable," Draco said pulling the chair out for Kelly to sit down. He than took the seat across the table.

"So…." said Kelly looking at the menu. "What do you like to order here?"

"Well I usually get orange chicken, how muggles make great food without magic still confounds me,"

"So what are you into?" Kelly asked stirring the straw in her water glass.

"Well my hobbies are collecting art and painting as well actually,"

"So did you know about what your father had in store for the future of artists?"

"No actually," Draco said sighing and looked out the window

"I am sorry for that blow up last night though, I tend to act without thinking sometimes," she said sheepishly

"It's fine,"

So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry So Sorry

Ok I'm **SO Sorry about the smallness of this chapter!** It's just some stuff is going on in my life and it's really hard for me to concentrate on the writing. But I will try to get Chapter 7 up by Sunday or Monday and it will be _way_ longer promise. I just promised you guys a chapter so I'm giving it to you. Please Read and Review! Also thanks to all who have been reviewing so far, I wouldn't be updating with out you guys!

BongoMonkeys


	7. Cinderella

Ok so I get home from work yesterday, and I go up to my room and my computer isn't there. Like the monitors is but the tower isn't! Apparently my brother chose that day to install some new stuff into my compy. So yet sorry again for the late update. On another note (which made me happy!) Wow so many reviews! oo! Thank you so much! Made me happy so I started to work on the story. Time to thank all you spiffeh people. (and again member I have no beta so sorry for grammatical errors and what not!)

**Black Padfoot**- Hope this chapter is longer than the last!

**THE someone**- Hes got a long road ahead of him to

**Danish Pastry 28**- This was as soon as I could. Thanks for still reading!

**Doxie**- I did for the most part! I didn't know how to end the chapter --;;

**Fifespice**- They are wizards but its kind of an AU but not. If you want me to expand on that just ask in your review!

**Siiarrei**- It's fine! Thanks for coming back to the strory though!

**:D (**)- Keeping it up!

**Sarcastic-nut**- One word for you Thankshopethisissoonenough! One word : P

**Gemma ()-** Thanks for bookmarking it!

**viper and teal**- I'm still trying to make longer chapters!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the tale of Cinderella.

**_Blah_** thoughts

_Harry and the Prince_

Chapter 7- Cinderella

Harry looked down at his plate as some spring rolls were placed in front of him. He murmured a "thank you" to the waiter who just nodded in response.

"So you said you worked with kids," Draco said feeling an uncomfortable silence coming on.

"Ya well kids of many ages like from 5-16"

"So what exactly do you do?"

"Well right now I'm directing the play Cinderella, it's a muggle fairy tale, but a very nice one I thought most everyone had heard of it I mean we do take some muggle stories that are worth reading," Kelly stopped feeling like she was blabbering again.

"What's that about?" Kelly looked at him like he was crazy.

"You've never heard of the story of Cinderella?"

"No… why?"

"It's like a fairytale that every child grows up with!"

"Oh my father never believed I should hear those," he said sipping at an ice-tea.

"Why they give kids hopes and dreams that one day a prince will-"she stopped short. **_Nice going dufus. He is a Prince so how can he be waiting for his Prince to come along and save him! _**Harry mentally slapped himself.

"So what's Cinderella (1) about?"

"There's a young girl who was very attached to her father" Kelly continued ignoring Draco's snort, "it was just the two of them living alone in a large manor. The mother had died when the girl was three. One day when the girl was around seven, her father left on a trip and came back with a new mother and two sisters for the girl. The father soon became fatally ill, and on his death bed he showed more love and compassion for his young child than that of his new wife. The step-mother was jealous of the love the father had shown for the young girl. So after the father died the step-mother put her to work and made her cook and clean, and treated her as a servant. She spoiled one of the sisters rotten and the other one she treated as a normal daughter, - Is this boring you at all?"

"Not at all I want to know how it's a fairly tale because it just sounds like a sad story and why is her name Cinderella?" Draco asked reminding Kelly of a small child experiencing the world for the first time.

"The girl would sleep in the cinder's which is how she got the name Cinderella from her wicked step-sisters. Around ten years later the Prince of the Kingdom was throwing a ball. Cinderella wished with all her might to go to the ball and her step-mother said she could go if she finished all of her chores. On the night of Cinderella finished all of her chores and came down in a dress that she had been working on ever since she had heard about the ball. But when she came down the step-sisters attacked the dress saying she had stolen things from their wardrobe to use as her-"

"Well that wasn't very nice," Draco cut in.

"Well yeah hence the whole evil stepsisters bit, Shall I continue?"

"Ya I still wanna know what makes her so special."

"Ok so the attacked, tore and ruined poor Cinderella's dress. Cinderella ran to the Garden she had kept up since her father had died. He said it belonged to her mother… Anywho, she sat in the garden wishing to go to the ball. And her Fairy Godmother shows up-"

"Well why didn't she just call on the stupid lady I mean they are supposed to be there for you when you call on them," Draco complained

"Because this is a muggle story, though we do have reason to believe the Brothers Grimm weren't exactly muggle... anyway one more interruption and Im not going to tell tou anymore ok? So the Fairy Godmother shows up and gives her everything a dress to wear, a carriage and Cinderella is very happy to be able to go but she must return by the last stoke of mid-night because that's when the spell would wear off. Meanwhile the prince was having a horrible time at the ball dancing with all these girls, none of them catching his eye. Than Cinderella walks in and he is immediately taken with her and he asks her to dance and they end up dancing the whole evening. Cinderella had fallen in love. Than the clock began to ring mid-night and Cinderella went running, the prince chased after her but she got into her carriage and left. The only thing left behind was her glass slipper. So the Prince went throughout the whole Kingdom trying every girl's foot to see who fit the slipper that she had left behind. He gets to Cinderella's house and the slipper was to big for both her sisters- I'll skip the gruesome part for you- and finally Cinderella tried on the slipper and she and her Prince lived happily ever after," Kelly finished with a long sigh. "I wasn't sure about some part but I got the basic Idea of the story down," She said to Draco who looked like he was in deep thought. Kelly had talked so long that their food had just arrived.

The rest of their lunch was spent debating different ending that could have been slightly funny to some one that had just been passing by, but the two were in giggle fits. One alternate ending was that the Prince found out that she really was just a peasant and ran off with the Fairy Godmother. Another was that Cinderella was annoyed that the Prince was a stalker and had gone to find her in an almost creepy way. One of the other ones was that Cinderella ran away with the Princes escort. One of the last ones was that she was really a man which worked out because the Prince was really gay. This one found Kelly in the midst of laughing at the irony.

After they had finished their lunches they paid and were walking out of the restaurant.

"I still have 15 minutes left on my lunch break," Kelly said slowly

"How close are we to your work?"

"About 10 minutes walking distance, why?" Kelly said knowing why but wanting Draco to ask her.

"How about I walk with you back?"

"I'd love that," The two walked in silence for most of the time maybe talk a little about random things they would pass. Half way through the walk Draco turned to Kelly.

"Could I hold your hand?" He asked a twinge of blush creeping onto his face. Kelly turned and nodded. The two soon had their fingers intertwined. They got to Kelly's work and stopped.

"So umm I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday, if you'd like to go Ice Skating with me?"

"Sure sounds fun," **_Even though I don't know how to... _**Harry added on as an after thought.

"So when should I pick you up tomorrow and where?"

"Umm Harry took out a piece of paper and bewitched his wand so that it was a quill and wrote down Hermione and Ron's address, since he was staying with them for tonight and tomorrow. "How does noon work for you?" Kelly said as she handed him the piece of paper

Draco smiled as he took the piece of paper "Perfect,"

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Ok so I'm sorry again for the small chapter! I must be off to work but I may update again by Thursday, So review! Cause they'd make me happy! And when I ish happy I write!

Ok so I kinda took lots of versions of Cinderella and smushed them together. Please Read and Review!

Thanks for reading!

-Bongo Monkeys


	8. Ice Skating

Hey guys… I'm sorry about this late update I was having writers block, and the slight shortness of the chapter. Anywho here's the usual.

**Black Padfoot**- Thank you for one of the first reviews it made me happy to see you were still reading my story. Also thanks for the compliment about Cinderella! I tried my best to do a good summary, I was afraid that part would have been to boring.

**Elektra107**- Thanks for the review! Sorry about the lateness!

**Gemma**- I'm glad I made your day not so boring!

**Viper** **andteal**- we all love foreshadowing and symbolism don't we

**Mooney**- Who knows when Draco will find out.. Only time will tell.

**California smells funny**- Thanks! And Cali does smell funny :P.

**Danish Pastry 28**- Yes we laugh, we laugh a lot.

**Astyra**- No not the puppy eyes!

**Julie Long**- Dunno Oo

**animmage**- Thanks but this is a Wednesday I am updating it on!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, cause…well I'm not J.K. Rowling to whom all these fabulous characters belong to.

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 8- Ice Skating_

"So you're going on a date tomorrow?" Hermione asked that night. She Ron and Harry were all gathered around a white table in the couple's kitchen that night. Harry only replied by nodding his head.

"He really hadn't heard the story of Cinderella?" Ron asked looking at different shades of blue paint in a _Witch Paint Color is Right for Your House? _Catalog. Harry grinned.

"Ya it was kinda weird having to explain it to him, like I had to summarize it to my group of kids down at work a couple of months ago,"

"That's right they're play is in four weeks isn't it?" Hermione said washing some dishes.

"Ya. I wonder if I should ask him to come and see it.." Harry though trailing off.

"Does he know you can't ice skate at all?"

"No… But I'm sure I'll figure it out." He said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

-- ------- ---------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Hermione and Harry getting Harry ready for ice skating. Ron had left for his job at the shipping department.

"So you excited about going Harry?" Hermione asked as she put Harry's hair in French braids.

"A little more on the nervous side actually," He said eyeing the ceiling.

"Well your beautiful and anyone would love to have you," she finished up the second braid and gave Harry a mirror to look at her job well done.

"It's just the last time I got close to someone, you member" Harry began

"Harry Potter I will not have you dwelling on the past again. It's been at least 2 years since that and it was just at a private wizard school and it's time to move one. I insist!" Hermione said taking a seat at the table across from him.

"Thanks mione," A small silence followed after that.

"Harry how well do you like this guy?" she said looking at him earnestly.

"Well a lot for just meeting him two days ago but I feel like I have met him somewhere before sounds silly I know, cause he is a prince and all.."

"And how well does he like 'Kelly'?" she asked hoping her point was getting across.

"I promise I'll tell him if it looks like things will work out K? Just give me some time-"They were interrupted by someone coming through the fireplace.

"Am I late?" The blonde asked brushing the after effects off of his trip through floo powder off. Harry gasped a bit. Draco had on a tight black turtle neck sweater with simple black slacks. How could someone wear something so casual and yet look so official at the same time? As Harry stood as he replied.

"No just on time," he said as Draco held his arm out for him.

"You look beautiful Kelly,"

"And you look very handsome" she said blushing. _Damn Hermione and these stupid girl hormone things!_

Hermione watched as the two apperated to their destination point. She sighed wondering where this was going as she to apperated to her job.

------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------- -------------------

They arrived at the ice rink and rented out some skates. They shrunk their shoes and decided to head out for the ice.

"So have you skated before?" Draco asked as they headed to the gates that led to the huge amount of frozen water.

"Yeah … some," was Kelly's hesitant reply.

"I love that you can skate anytime no matter the season," Draco said eyeing the autumn weather around them. He slid elegantly onto the ice turning around he held his hand out for Kelly.

"Ready? Or are you just standing there to keep the doorway blocked?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Noooo I'm coming out," she said as she started to skate to Draco. _Wow this isn't as easy as I thought it would be_, Harry thought with unease. She went about three feet before she fell flat on her butt.

"You don't know how to skate do you," Draco asked going over to her, making the whole skating part of 'ice skating' easy.

"I know a little," she said indignantly, glancing around the rink. There were a small amount of people there. Even a little girl probably around the age of skating backward like she was a pro.

"C'mon let me teach you," Draco said as he leaned over and helped her up. She took his hand and stood on the ice, the place where his fingers were burning.

"Okay you have the balancing down pretty well," Draco said as he let go of her hand, yet the burning sensation lingered. "Now pretend like your walking on the ice," Draco said as he went to the side to see how she was doing.

"Ok..." was the small reply as Harry slowly walked over the ice. He looked down to see how his feet were moving when he noticed there were two lumps on his chest. Surprised he fell onto the ice again. _Nice going Harry, you're a girl right now how could you forget that! _Harry got himself up again and tried to start walking.

"You look cute when you're concentrating," Draco said with a smile.

"Pthhh" was the only noise that came from 'Kelly's' mouth as she stuck her tongue out at the prince. Only receiving a small laugh from the man.

"Okay now try gliding a bit," Draco instructed.

"Ok..." she started to move slowly and going a little faster. "Hey Draco look I'm do-"and than she fell on her butt again. "ing it."Kelly said solemnly.

"Here let me help you up this time," Draco put his hands on her small wait and lifted her to her feet from there. Though instead of taking his hands away he wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Draco..." was the girl's only reply.

"C'mon let me guide you," he said moving his hands away from their previous location, and held hands with her instead. They started to skate together in the comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, and remained like that until Kelly got thirsty 30 minutes later.

--------------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the late update!111oneoneone. I was on a quest for a beta but alas could not find one TT. Anywho I have never really had one before (geez I feel like I'm talking about a dog) and I need one. Ya know someone to edit and yell at me when I need to update. Anywho if you are interested you have to be at least 16 or a junior in high school. If you are interested PLEASE e-mail me at I will love you forever! Anywho please review and I hope to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later.

Thanks- Bongo Monkeys


	9. Meeting People

Oh jeezies! Sorry about the long wait for this chappie as soon as I got it back from my beta it went straight to you guys!

Also a big thanks to my beta Mishka because my writing would sux if it weren't for her catching my screw ups!

More author notes at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

_Harry and the Prince_

Chapter 9 - Meeting People

Over the following week Harry realized he was talking to the blonde boy more and more. They would meet during lunch breaks, talk at night using Floo powder and Harry was starting to wonder how he could feel so strongly for someone after such a short time. It was true they had never kissed. They would hold hands, or hug, but he even in his girl form he had never kissed Draco. Harry idly took his finger and started to twirl it in his now short hair. Hermione decided that 'Kelly' would look better with shorter hair. So now his hair was shoulder length and wavy, without the added length weighing it down.

It had been a whole week and six days since they had gotten together, including the day they met in MacDonald's. Harry realized that meant tomorrow he would change back into his male self, but he needed to make sure that the feelings he had were true first. Not just wanting to kiss Draco out of lust, but if he loved him. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you think of this one," Draco asked as he pointed to the painting in front of them. Earlier that day they had taken a Port Key to New York and were now at an art museum.

"Interesting," she said smiling up at the young prince.

"When did you cut your hair?" Draco asked, pointing to Harry's shorter hair.

"Last night, or well, Hermione did anyway,"

"It looks nice, if possible you look more beautiful than before," Draco said, smiling down at the now blushing, stammering girl. He had completely fallen for her. It had almost been two weeks. Two wonderful weeks come tomorrow, which was why he had one more surprise in store for her.

"Hey, I want to take you to one more place toady before your practice with the kids," Draco said as they walked out of the museum and into a secluded area.

"But Draco, you've done enough already today, you've taken me to so many wonderful museums," Kelly argued as Draco took out a small piece of fabric.

"C'mon, it's going to activate in like 20 seconds," Kelly smiled as she put a finger on the fabric just in time to feel the familiar pull on her navel.

When the spinning stopped Harry looked around to see where they were, feeling the sun's warmth shining on him. There were a lot of buildings around him as he turned, seeing a woman of around 30 taking some keys out of a bag and heading towards a parking lot.

"Draco, are we at a muggle high school?" Kelly asked with shock in her voice.

"Well, I wanted you to meet someone, actually a relative almost. He got tired of the Wizarding World's monarchy and moved to teach at a muggle high school in America," Draco explained as they walked through the school. It was more set up like a college however. There were different building around the school and each on was labeled something like "Technology", "Home Arts', "Languages" etc.

"So what state are we in?" Kelly asked as she was led into a building, labeled 'Math and Science' on the side.

"Sunny California," Draco said as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"I heard that it has great gay areas," Harry said unconsciously. Draco stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around and looked at Harry.

"Why would you be interested in something like that?" Draco asked looking puzzled.

"Uhh...well see I have this brother and well ya and were close," Kelly managed to sputter out. _Nice going Harry, note to self, THINK FIRST! _Draco stopped at a door and knocked silently on it, with a higher voice than his own.

"Mr. Snape I had a question on this problem on the homework,"

_No freaking way. That would be just way too weird. There just has to be more than one Snape in the world because it'd be really hard to keep up my act if it was him_. Harry thought silently as a voice from the front of the class room reached his ears.

"Come back tomorrow I'm packing up for the day," a frightfully familiar of a voice answered.

"C'mon Sev, not even for you own Godson?" Draco said opening the door and standing in its frame. Than the man who looked too much like Snape for comfort smiled and walked over to the blonde shaking his hand. _Wow, I never saw Snape smile in all my years at school._

"Come on in Draco and take a seat," Snape said, walking toward a small fridge behind his desk. Draco followed and headed over to the two single desks in front of Snape's muttering something or other and soon there was a small couch waiting for them. He plopped down, motioning for Kelly to join him. Harry fidgeted around before sitting next to him. Snape turned back around with two bottles of water he'd gotten from the mini-fridge.

"Good God Draco, we are in a muggle school!" he hissed.

"Relax Sev. I put a ward around your classroom so that anyone who came up to the door would have something else more important to do," Draco grinned mischievously. Severus sighed and than turned his focus on Kelly

"And who is this young lady in your company today?" Snape said motioning towards the young girl.

"Oh, sorry Sev, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Severus." The two mumbled a 'nice to meet you' to each other.

"So are you two friends or..." Severus said, eyeing the couple slyly. Harry was in a bit of shock at the question. _Draco and I have never really talked about where we are and where were going and_… Draco's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Kelly's my girlfriend," Draco stated simply, slinking his arm around Kelly's waist.

"Really now. Wasn't your father insistent on you marrying that pug girl, Poofy or something,"

Draco gave out a snort "Pansy, Sev. Well yes, father said unless I find someone of my own choice by my Birthday shindig than I have to marry Pansy. But hopefully that won't happen,"

_Wow. I didn't know this. I mean I like this guy a lot but still, wow._

"So I am guessing that you are a witch Kelly," Severus said changing the focus of the conversation.

"Well...yes," Harry said, his eyes glancing around at the different Chemistry posters adorning the walls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your last name,"

"Oh it's Po…" CRAP,_ that was smart Harry. You could have blown your whole cover. Note to self; I don't work well under pressure._

"So, Kelly Po, what kind of school did your parents send you to?" Snape said, eyeing her suspiciously.

_I guess I could tell the truth, I'll just have to change a bit of it tough._

"Well I was orphaned at three, but I was sent to live with my godfather who raised me and went to a private Wizarding school which I graduated from two summers ago.

"Oh really which one?"

"Err, Hogwart…"

"Come now Severus, don't bombard her with questions," Draco's voice interrupted him.

"Well Draco, today was great, but I really have to go those kids, they won't rehearse by themselves you know," Kelly said, letting out a small nervous laugh and apperating away.

"Now what was that all about?" Severus asked, turning to his abandoned Godson.

"I have no idea."

"Why isn't Blaise with you?"

"He's been taking some time off,' Draco, said shrugging. They sat in silence for about a minute.

"Well, she seemed very nice Draco. Are sure you can cope with living with a woman for the rest of your life?" Draco nodded.

"There is something different about her though."

"She sort of reminded me of ..." Severus started

"Harry?" Draco finished for his godfather.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi I would like one portkey for _Arts for All Ages,_ in London please" Harry had arrived at a small portkey station outside of San Francisco. After he had finished purchasing the portkey and was feeling the familiar tug at his navel that he thought _oh crap this could screw everything up. _

He put his hand on the familiar doorknob that led to the bunch of screaming kids

"Hey guys ready for rehearsal?" Harry asked the group of kids with a gleaming smile on his face, trying not to worry about his current situation.

Author Notes:

I'm tired and I am sleepy so I am not going to respond to reviewers this chappie but I will next one promise! But big thanks to: **wicket willow, MidnightsRose, DreamDarkBabyGurl, Elektra107, animmage, fifespice, Wolflady, viper and teal, Scarlet-mauve, **and** Shakespeares Whore**


	10. A Meeting in the Park

Hey everyone I tired to get this chappie at as soon as possible. BUT first of all I have 99 reviews! YESSSSSSSS! I was so excited! Just one more to the 100 mark! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and added me to their favorites! You guys keep the chapters coming! Speaking of which their may only be 2-3 left! Ahh I am going to finish this story I'm so excited.

Replies to my reviewers at the end of the chappie!

Also! Big thanks to Mishka, my amazing Beta, because if she weren't here than these chapters would suck.

Disclaimer- There is no owning of Harry Potter happening here.

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter Ten- A Meeting in the Park_

Draco sat silently in his Godfather's office for awhile, thinking back to the year he spent at Hogwarts…

"If she went to Hogwarts… and graduated two summers ago, wouldn't she have been in the same class as you?"

"Ya, but I didn't know everyone and it wasn't like they knew me either."

"She does look an awful lot like him - is that what attracted you to her in the first place?" Severus saw raw emotion flicker through Draco's eyes.

Draco's thoughts consumed him and he abruptly rose from his seat. "Look Sev, it's been great, but I have to go meet Blaise now, seeing as I'm all alone at the moment."

"Be careful Draco," Severus said, watching his godson disappear into thin air. He sat back in his chair, letting his mind wander to that one year Draco had convinced his father to let him attend a private wizarding academy so he could be around kids his own age. Now with this Kelly … what was happening in that young lad's life?

"Now look guys, I know I'm late but you can't be angry with the director, can you?" Harry said to the young group of kids.

"Aww come on Ms. Kelly, your fine! It's only like two minutes anyway! The Bozly twins aren't even here yet!" A young girl of about eight said, running over to the young woman.

"Well, we'll just not let them have snack if they aren't here within the next 8 minutes," Kelly said as she put out healthy food and drinks on a table with a wave of her hand.

"Now Lucy I want you to drink some tea today, to help with your throat, those cold potions are always so disgusting..." Kelly said, letting herself put all thoughts of Draco and Severus to the back of her mind.

"Well I best be off now, Draco should be waiting for me at the agreed spot," A young man with curly black hair said getting up from a squashy couch.

"Blaise…" Another young man stood and followed his lover to the door.

"Look Nev. I gotta go and I'm pretty sure you have work you need to get back to, Seamus won't hold down the fort by himself forever you know?" Blaise said as he gave a quick kiss to Neville's forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into his flat later that night and flung his cloak on the couch. He read the clock and saw it was only 5.

"Jeez... The day isn't over yet and I'm already knackered." Harry yawned as he walked into the kitchen he pulled some Apple Juice out from the fridge, _Accioing_ a glass to himself.

Harry sighed as he poured the golden liquid into his glass. Sometimes he felt like parts of the kids still stayed with him even after he left work. The laughter and innocence that people love and long for. He gulped down the rest of his drink, placing his empty glass down. Something about the juice was comforting; the sweetness could make you feel better without getting you smashed and doing stupid things. Harry took his feminine hands (polish done my Hermione) and started to tap his fingernails on the wood counter. Slowly Harry started to notice that the nails were not making the same noise on the counter, and his shirt was growing tighter on his arms.

"Oh Crap," Harry exclaimed as he ran to his bedroom, desperately needing a change of clothes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-00-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-00--01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678

"So Draco, how are things going with Kelly?" Blaise asked Draco as they met up at their original meeting spot.

"They're going ok." Sensing Draco's uneasiness, Blaise opened his mouth to ask one more question.

"Want to apperate or walk home?"

"Walk."

"Got some stuff to thing about or are you just avoiding Lucius?

"A bit of both," Draco replied with a smirk.

"So if we're walking you're going to have to have concealment charm on ... which one..?

"The one from Hogwarts," Draco said without a second thought.

1233456789021345678903224359870123456789123456789123456789#$&U(I!#$&()!#$&()#$&()#$&

Hermione and Ron were setting the table for dinner when they heard foot steps run into the dining room and were faced with the male Harry.

"Hermione I need some more of that polyjuice potion!" Harry said urgently.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and shared the same look of worry.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Do you want to tell him first, while I boil some water for tea?" Ron asked as he jabbed his thumb towards the living room. Hermione merely nodded and walked into the living room with Harry in tow. She sat on the couch while she motioned for Harry to sit in the arm chair.

"What's going on...?" Harry said with confusion written all over his face. Ron than walked into the room and took a seat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Harry... we've wanted to talk to you, Ron and I have," Hermione started slowly, "well, we want to talk to you about your current situation with the Prince. You know the one that may be thinking of marring a certain someone we like to call Harry."

"Well to be honest I haven't been thinking about it much lately,"

"Harry you can't live your life as a lie. What would you do take Polyjuice potion every two weeks for the rest of your life?" Hermione asked, surveying Harry's emotions carefully. "Are you ever going to tell him, or now show him, who you really are?"

"I am going to tell him... I swear, I just need a bit more time… let me just have two more weeks to figure things out... please?" Harry asked with an anxious tone in his voice.

"Accio polyjuice potion," Hermione barley whispered and soon the tube of potion cam whizzing into Hermione's grasp.

"Look Harry, I am going to give this to you, but please think before you take this…do you want to keep lying to this guy... How do you even feel about him," Hermione said as she gave Harry the potion.

A sharp whistle from the kitchen broke the silence.

"Oh that'll be the tea!" Ron shot up to go to get the boiling water.

"It's okay Ron... You guys go eat your dinner, sorry for intruding," Harry pocketed the small tube of potion and walked to his favorite place to mull over things- a local park.

"Ron I'm worried about him- that he's going to get hurt, like last time." Hermione said as soon as she heard the door shut.

"It's going to be okay Hermione, we can only wish for the best," Ron took his fiancée into his arms and kissed her.

546767894-7278248745892478945295428728792876989879567846hjdg89745789huiuitr7895979784689706478947898794879

"Hey Blaise mind if we walk through the park tonight?" A now darker tanned and haired version of Draco Malfoy asked his body-guard.

"Sure... was it just me or do the names Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley sound really familiar to you to?"

"They went to Hogwarts," Draco focused from the chestnut brown eyes to the people around the park. No matter what race, children still loved to play make believe. They continued to walk down the path in silence, stopping short when he saw a familiar mop of black hair seated just down the way.

"Blaise is that..." The young man on the bench scrubbed his face slowly behind silver framed glasses before folded his hands in his lap and looking up, revealing emerald green eyes.

"Harry…Potter?" Draco asked hoping for a certain answer. The young man's eyes went toward the sound of the voice and his eyes landed on a certain brown haired fellow.

"Craig..?" Harry's voice weakly came out.

"Yeah..." Draco gave Blaise a look and suddenly Blaise became very interested with some flowers and plants on the other side of the road. Draco turned and sat next to Harry.

"Wow long time no see... it's been… "

"Four years," Harry finished for him.

"Ahh hows..."

"What do you want Craig?" Harry snapped short temperedly.

"Look I know you probably hate me..."

"I don't hate you ok? I got over it,"

"That's good… so you have someone new?" Harry nodded grimly with hurt in his eyes.

"Are things not going good for the two of you?" 'Craig' (a.k.a. Draco if you haven't figured that out yet.)

"No he's amazing... I like him so much. I think I'm going down the path of 'love'" Harry said using air quotations on the word "love". He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't seem so happy about it though,"

"I am I didn't think I would be able to feel these kinds of feelings after you… but I'm hiding something from him that I shouldn't be and I don't know how to tell him,"

"If he truly likes you or even, loves you he'll understand why you were hiding something...just be the one to tell him and not other people," Draco said giving Harry a small squeeze to his shoulder.

"What ever did happen to you Craig... 5 months and than I never saw you after we got off the train to go home. I never heard or saw you again."

"I barely got my father to let me go to Hogwarts that one year. He wanted me to be properly schooled after that, according to him Hogwarts wasn't good enough."

Blaise walked over to the two. "Excuse me Craig, we really need to get going.."

"Look Harry it was great seeing you again but I have to get going… good luck with that guy," Harry nodded and watched as the two figures walked off into the distance. Harry sighed letting the words from Craig sink in.

"_If he truly likes you or even, loves you he'll understand why you were hiding something"_

Harry let the words take affect as he apperated home and swallowed the potion. Silently hoping that things would work out with Draco for the best… he hoped Craig was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loved or hated it? Just leave a review…speaking of those people….!

Shakespeares Whore- joins in the giggling may-be!

Elora Potter- you just know this story to well!

MidnightsRose- Thanks so much!

Sad Statue of Liberty- again now I feel my story is predictable! ; )

animmage- Thank you!

viper and teal- What would those eggs taste like…?

Marie- glad you enjoyed it!

DestinyEntwinements- Yes to the second question, but I think Draco is bi in this story.

angelkitty77- Hope this was as soon as possible!

Elektra107- Thanks for being patient!

Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang- I updated! Yay!


	11. Talking, Work, and Shopping

Author Notes- Well I sent this to me beta a little over a month ago and she hasn't gotten back to me yet so I thought I would put this up anyhow. I hope she didn't fall off the planet or something…So please excuse any mistakes in this chapter.. THANKS A BUNCH!( I also made this chapter a wee bit longer cause I haven't updated in forever!

Disclaimer- I've sad it 10 times I don't own Harry Potter!

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 11- Talking, Work, and Shopping_

Draco was wondering around the palace gardens late on Sunday afternoon. The air was crisp and clean and the smell from the seaside was in the clam breeze. He would see Nobles and Courtiers bow at him as he would pass through, nodding his head at the ones he liked and ignoring the ones he felt some hatred for,(though a child like part of him wished to push them into the shrubbery and run away) Strange thoughts clouded his mind as he thought of recent events. It had been two days since he had last seen Kelly…and Harry.

Draco stopped and noticed the small Gazebo that was placed towards the end of the gardens. He walked into the Gazebo and took a seat. Sometimes he would just like to sit here and think. The view was also amazing. There was an ocean that just seemed endless, but one couldn't see the beach because it was the view was cut off by the cliff. Draco took in his other surroundings as well. Over the prestige and 'proper' way of life. A castle where only one or two mudbloods could be found. A mud-blood could never really pass the middle-class unless if they were especially talented; and that was a rare occasion. There were only a handful or so in the Wizarding world at the moment. Like Hermione Granger who worked for the MBI. Personally Draco had gotten over his unnatural hatred for mudbloods while he was at Hogwarts. His father however…

"Dr- err Your Majesty?" Draco was snapped out of his thoughts at the all to familiar voice, and let his face melt into a smile as he turned around.

"Hey Kelly," he got up and hugged the girl. "How many times must I say to have you call me Draco?"

"But there are people around and I thought if I just ran through these gardens screaming 'Draco ol' buddy', that some people might stare..." Kelly finished with a small smile.

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Come sit and we'll have some tea," Draco said as he gestured to the small bench around the gazebo. Draco than clapped his hands 3 times and a house elf appeared.

"What is you wanting sir?" the small house elf squeaked.

"A table with two teas and some assorted sandwiches and pastries,"

"Will sir be needing some chairs?"

"No I think we'll just sit here,"

"Right away sir," The house elf vanished with a small pop leaving Draco and Kelly alone again.

Draco looked back over at Kelly who was very interested with something on the ground.

"Something on your mind?"

"Errr..." Kelly didn't have time to respond because the house elf had come back with the table and another elf who was pouring the hot tea.

"If sir is needing anything else just clap!"

"That will be all Winky," he than turned toward Kelly. "Try some the spotted dick is excellent….. So the week after next is my 'birthday ball'," Draco said using air quotations around birthday ball.

"Ahh which day?"

"It's on Friday the actual day of my birthday for once."

"Soo September first?"

"Yeah,"

"I remember some kids who would miss the opening feast at school sometimes to go. Hey the play and kids art exhibit is on the third and I was wondering..."

"Of course I'm going to go see it… I want to see what this whole 'Cinderella' tale looks like performed."

Kelly let out a small laugh; it was funny the way he would obsess about things… almost like…

"But I have to leave for a trip on Tuesday, so I wont be able to see you until the Friday of the dance," (A/N it is Sunday in the story)

"Oh…"

"So tomorrow I was wondering if I could take you to help pick out a dress"

"Shouldn't I surprise you with one though?"

"You can still do that after I leave. I just want the store to know who it's for and who's paying for it."

"Shouldn't I buy my own dress as well?"

"No I don't want to hear of it" Draco said with a smile.

"Ok..."

The same house elf than appeared again.

"Master Lucius is wanting to speak with you!" it squeaked.

Draco stood and offered a hand to help Kelly; she took his hand and was than pulled into a tight embrace.

As Harry was is in the embrace he thought to him self, _Is this what you want living your life as a lie_

"Kelly is something wrong?"

"No, just wondering where I should meet you tomorrow, and what time?"

"At five and I'll owl you the place later,"

"Ok...err Draco?

"Yes?"

"The house elf looks scared."

"Right forgot about him…, See you tomorrow," He gave a kiss to her hand and followed the small house elf into the castle from and entrance towards the back.

* * *

The next morning Harry Potter awoke from a disturbing reoccurring dream. Where Draco had thought him disgusting because he was a guy, and than Hermione and Ron came up to him asking him what his favourite cheese was and than them all dancing around in wooden clogs…

He got to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the muggle clock the green numbers standing out read 7:59 and than a change and it was 8:00.

As Harry thought back to the numbers changing he realized how quickly things could change in the blink of an eye. With that he dragged himself out of bed and headed over towards the bathroom.

As he entered the room he waved his hand and light filled the room. He went to the sink and looked up and saw a girl looking back at him through the looking glass. He sighed and went about his usual morning business.

Once he was out of the shower he picked out a muggle outfit. He had his art class today and some play practice. They were close to tech and even though Harry loved the finish product he hated tech week. He sighed and remembered he was going to go shopping with Draco later and that he should probably wear something nicer. He thought about it a minute and than decided that he would come back later and change.

He than pulled on a plain looking shirt and apperated to work. Once he got there he went into the kitchen where Neville was sipping some coffee and smiling.

"Hey Neville," Harry said as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"Good morning Kelly or Harry whatever... Isn't it a great morning?" Neville said with the same smile on his face.

"Oh yeah gorgeous" Harry said as he poured himself a cup and began to take a sip.

"Uhh.. Har- Kelly I wouldn't..." Neville didn't say anymore as he saw Harry Drinking the coffee and than spitting it out seconds later. "I tried to warn you … you know my coffee is to strong for you so you have to put massive amounts of milk and sugar in it," Neville finished with a small laugh.

"Bleh…. I'm not amused,"

"Stressed out what with tech week coming and all?"

"Yeah that and I have to go dress shopping now this afternoon," Harry said now putting his cream and some sugar into the coffee.

"Hey I thought the potion was supposed to wear off by now,"

"err… yeah Hermione said it might last until the say of the play and art show,"

"Wow that's a long time… It's on the third right? Well it should go by fast, it's just basically 2 weeks away. So how much are you not looking forward to tech week?"

"Well the little ones can't stay late like the older ones so we need to do those scenes right away so they can be excused except the three days before the show when we run the show and than we apologize lots to the parents. Sometimes it seems like to much of a hassle as the Director, except when you see the kids put it on and pull it all together it's a great feeling," Harry said with a smile on her lips. "I just hope that Harry will be there for them,"

"Yeah I do to... So are you going shopping for your dress for the prince's birthday ball thing?" Neville asked

"Well yeah… Neville are you just going. As a business owne-"

"I'm going as someone's date,"

"Ahh," Harry said with understanding.

"Are Hermione and Ron going?"

"Yeah but Ron will be running around behind the scenes until dinner is served at around until dinner which is served at 8,"

"Ahh sitting around with so many people it will be like Hogwarts again,"

"To think that that was only two years ago," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well Harry it was one of the top most expensive wizarding school," Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, so tomorrow Draco leaves on trip and I don't get to see him until the ball,"

"What's the trip for?"

"Probably learning how to run and empire and make pretty things!" Harry said drinking more coffee

"Uhh Harry I think that you should put the coffee down.." Neville said as Harry reached for another sugar packet from a drawer and than looked the magical clock on the wall.

"Oh nose! My 10 o'clock art class is in a half an hour and I haven't prepped yettttt ahhhhhhhhh," with that Harry ran out of the kitchen and went to the art room to get the paints.

Just as he was setting out the last tube of paint the student all came in the door. This was one of his favourite classes. There were 5 kids, one his first yea at Hogwarts a second year, two were starting their 5th year, and a one was going into his sixth year.

"Kelly are we going to paint out pictures today?" the first year asked.

"Yes now I know I haven't seen the drawings you have done on the canvas yet but remembers the topic is 'what you're looking forward to in school," Kelly said

After a long while the kids had finished they set them against the shelf so everyone could see them. There was a painting of a muggle telly, a cauldron with test tubes around it, an owl, a broomstick with quiditch balls around it, and the last painting showed a group of older kids smiling and laughing. Although you couldn't tell they were from different houses, and in the center was a boy from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor standing next to each other with the widest smiles.

"I'm guessing that someone is looking forward to muggle studies, potions, owning an owl, maybe playing quidditch, and having fun with friends, I really like the idea of inter-house mingling I'm guessing its yours Michael?"

The sixth year boy smiled. "C'mon Kelly who else could it have been?" Michael said with a wide smile.

"Well you guys can go and would you mind if I put these up during the art show in two weeks?" Kelly asked the kids.

They paused and mumbled thanks and left to meet their parents in the lobby.

The kids weren't aloud to have their pictures move because none of them were over 17 yet so they couldn't do magic outside of class. Harry smiled and put the paintings in frames and than looked at the clock and saw it was time for his lunch break.

After his lunch break Harry headed to the stage and saw that half the kids were there and looked eager to practice.

"Hey Kelly, when is Harry going to be back?" One of the older kids asked.

"He'll be back in time for the performances,"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now were trying on costumes today so see if you can go find yours little Cinderella.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was four thirty. So he ended practice and went home to change into a pair of nice robes. He than apperated to where the place Draco said to go and sitting on a bench in front of the store was Draco reading a thick book.

"Hey Draco ol' buddy!" She said and sat down next to him. "Whatchya reading?" she asked looking at the now closed book.

"Oh a new book on potions its actually quite intresting,"

"Yuck," Kelly said and made a face.

"Don't like potions?" Draco asked.

"It's not that I don't like it but my potions professor and I really didn't get along until my seventh year, and for some reason I feel like it was because he pitied me for some reason, it was kinda weird,"

"Huh… So ready to go in?"

"As ready I'll ever be,"

They went in the shop and Harry felt like he was dropped into a shiny poof ballet.

"Ahhh sit, I thought we had already seen you about your dress robes, have you changed your mind about the colors?"

"Oh no Susan I'm here to pick out a special dress for my friend for my ball next week,"

"Well all of our dresses are one of a kind sir,"

"I'm talking about the real ones that my brother buys that don't matter if you lose some weight or gain some it will always have a nice fit,"

"Oh _those_, follow me," they followed Susan further into the store, past some men's work robes and dress robes and further into a little part of the store Harry wouldn't have noticed unless some one had pointed out the door to him. Susan opened the door and they all stepped into a room which had the most beautiful (and expensive) dresses in Europe.

"Now what kind of dresses are you looking for?" Susan asked Draco.

"Something kind of regal in…" Draco took in Kelly's appearance. "a green emerald color like her eyes,"

"Hmmm what size are you miss,"

"Oh umm… A zero or a two,"

"Yes…" she walked over to a rack and pulled off two or three dresses. "Here with your figure you should try these one.

Than Harry was stuffed into the one dressing room in the little area; which was more like a small bedroom. It had a large couch, wall mirrors and a small wardrobe closet to put the dresses you were trying on.

Harry took his clothes off and pulled on the first dress. It was quite nice actually. It was a green color with a low back and a bit come off from the stomach with a sheer silver see through fabric that also went down the arms.

He went out of the room and showed the two experts.

"hmmmmm Draco what do you think,"

"Maybe a little to showy for a ball,"

"Yes I thought so too,"

"But before I see any more dresses Kelly tries on I have to go get ready to leave for my business meetings for the next week. Susan please make sure she looks wonderful and it will go on my tab ok?"

"Yes your majesty,"

"Bye,"

"So shall we go through lots and lots of dresses?"

"Oh yes it will be lots of fun,"

"I'm sorry but did he say your name was Kelly?"

"Yes,"

"Do you run classes at Arts for all Ages?"

"Yes I do I have a couple of art classes, some voice and I run the plays,"

"Oh my son Michael is the prince in Cinderella, and he just loves you and Harry so much! You have really made him come out of his shell. He was afraid of being made fun of at Hogwarts but when I signed him up for camp when he was a first year but he really didn't have fun until your brother came there, would you tell him thanks for me?"

"I will," Kelly said with a smile. She had no idea how much Michael had liked camp it was true that when he came to work there Michael didn't seem to like it that much but he was nice to him and tried to get him involved, but he had no idea he was the reason Michael now loved the arts.

"So now lets find you a great gown," The woman said with a smile.

"Into the tool I go..." Harry mumbled

"What?"

"Oh nothing just can't wait to find that right one!" And thus began the strangest four hours Harry had ever spent.

* * *

Well there was chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoyed it please R&R!

-Bongo Monkeys


	12. Chapter 12 Part One

Author Notes at the end of chapter!(so sorry about the delay!)

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 12 Part One_

_The beginnings of the ball_

The next week went by quickly for Harry. What with tech rehearsals that become your life, and also the final preparations for the open house that was the day after the ball. It never made complete sense in Harry's mind as to why they held the open house and play the day after school usually started, or well after the opening feast. Maybe it was to remind kids to keep up inter-house relations and what not.

Harry rarely had had time to see his friends the last week, what with practice and all. But he still got owls from Draco saying how his trip was going and how he missed Kelly, all that kind of weird mushy stuff people do when they are falling in love. Also the letters had subtle hints as to times for the ball and to make sure that 'Kelly' got there at exactly 7:30. This also brought up the something Harry was not really looking forward to. The plan to tell Draco who he really was.

Before Harry knew it was Thursday the day before the ball. He felt like a little kid promised to be able to go to Disneyland very soon if he was a good boy. He was cleaning up the theatre and putting some last minute spells on the seats so they wouldn't squeak during the performance, while the kids did some last minute paint touches on the scenery and props. Harry was on his last group of chairs when a young man came up to him.

"erm..Kelly?"

Kelly turned around and came face to face with the young man playing the prince in the play. "What's up Michael?"

"Well I was wondering if Harry will be back for the performance," He said fidgeting with the ends of his shirts "I mean will he be ok with the final choreography and the-"

"Whoa there don't spit out all your questions at once," Kelly said with a smile. "I'm sure Harry will be fine with the changes and he will love the show when he does see it tomorrow," She finished re assuring Michael who still looked a little un-easy. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Kelly asked with concern.

"Well its just, no offence or anything its something I would rather talk about with Harry," Michael stated

"Oh I see is it a guy thing?"

"Yeah… A guy thing, Thanks anyway," Michael said with a smile and than walked back to the group of kids. Leaving Harry to think about what Michael wanted to talk about with him as a man and not as a girl.

"Well," Harry said to no one in particular, "Time will tell,"

* * *

"Harry! Oh my God you are the laziest person ever!" BAM! A pillow came and hit Harry right in the face. Harry squinting his eyes. 

"whaaa?" He said looking at the female figure standing at the edge of his bed with another pillow in hand.

"Harry or Kelly I don't care but do you have any idea what time it is?" Hermione said glowering over him. Harry turned his eyes over to the clock, which read 3:30 pm.

"So I overslept a little I was up late fixing the theatre for the play," He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what today is Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Errr.. The day of the ball?" Harry said afraid to answer the question wrong.

"and how long did you plan out for getting ready?"

"Like 10 minutes,"

"Jeez Harry when will you learn crap this is going to take me foreverrrrrrrr," Hermione said yanking him out of bed and into his bathroom which Hermione had made into a size of a small room. "Go Shower and I shall think of what to do with your hair, and hurry!" Hermione said scooting him towards the shower, and muttering to herself about the complete ignorance men have for how long it takes to look good.

* * *

Harry got to the castle at 7:29 feeling pretty good that he had not only made it on time but he was early too! He made his way through the opening of the gardens passing by all the attendees, hearing there whispers and feeling there stares on his back. He had to admit that the girl Hermione finished up tonight was beautiful. With the hair done up in a bun with a silvery green flower with that would sparkle in the light and a curl coming down to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes outlined in a dark green liner with a shimmer green on the lids with black mascara. His lips were just a light pink natural color and Hermione had used this weird powder which made him sparkle on the skin he was revealing. 

Than there was the dress, true to the dressmakers words the dress still fit him like a glove and Hermione tried it on for fun and it had fit her perfectly too. It was simply magical. The dress design itself was a classic ball gown style. It had off the shoulder sleeves and the top was cut with a slight v style, showing off some cleavage. It itself was an emerald green with silver ribbons on the back in a corset style. With silvery white gloves and just for fun he put on a pair of glass slippers. He smiled to himself as he remembered Hermione's comment about it almost looking like the dress Cinderella's in the muggle Disney version except green. So he put on the glass slippers.

_Because in a way_, he thought as he reached the gazebo where he and Draco had tea last week, _I am like Cinderella, a commoner falling in love with the prince_. He smiled to himself while looking out at the flowers around the gazebo and eyeing the perfection and beauty each delicate flower had.

"Looking for someone?" a male voice said from behind. _Craig it couldn't be…. _Harry thought to himself as he turned around to see-

"Draco!" and sure enough there was Draco dressed in elegant black dress robes. Kelly ran over to Draco and was pulled into a quick embrace, but she pulled away. "Draco I need to talk to you about something,"

"I'm sure it can wait," Draco said with a smile "I want you to meet my parents,"

"No Draco it is really important, we need to talk about it as soon as we can its very important," Kelly said getting a little nervous but trying to keep her cool which wasn't going over well. _God I wish I remembered what time it was when I took that polyjuice potion two weeks ago!_

"Kelly calm down I'm sure its important," Draco said trying to get her to move closer to the castle.

"But it could change everything!" Kelly said with a look of sadness.

"Kelly look I-" Draco didn't know how to calm down this extravagant helpless looking creature standing before him. He decided to do something he had wanted to try weeks ago….

Without another second passing Draco walked over to Kelly and cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. When he could tell she was comfortable he went and rested his hands on her waist as hands curled around his neck.

He started to lose himself in the kiss, he felt like he had felt this feeling of happiness and comfort before when, the waist began to widen and the lips seemed more familiar than before and that taste was-

Draco pulled away to look in a pair of very confused green eyes.

"What's wro-," the words had just left his lips when two silvery gloves clamped over a mouth which had just began making a frown.

In front of Draco stood the one and only Harry Potter.

* * *

Author Notes! 

Well I was just going to end it there and keep going but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and the next chapter should be up by Thursday by the latest!

Maybe as early as Tuesday! Remember to READ AND REVIEW!

Criticism is always welcome… And I also might be in need of a new beta because mine seems to have dropped off the face of the earth… I just hope she's okay.

Well that Chapter 12 part one! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12 Part Two

Hehehehehe Hey Everybody! SO sorry about the update I really have no excuse except I started my job three weeks ago like right after I last updated and I have been working almost 45 hours a week so Im sooo sooo ssooo sorry about how long this took to update and thank you to those of you who review it means a great deal!

This chapter is dedicated to Vegas Chick, if it wasn't for her you guys probably would have gotten this months later!

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 12 Part Two _

_When it all Came Crashing Down_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes he blinked and made sure this was…Harry Potter…his Harry…

"Look Draco I'm really sorry. I know this must look really weird what with the make up and dress. But please let me explain my name is Harry Potter and," Harry said trying to use a voice that he hoped seemed calm. But who honestly could in a dress that still fit him perfectly even though in the last minute he had gone from a boy to a girl.

"Harry..," Draco said in a state of shock and confusion. He was lost on what to do here was the same Harry Potter from Hogwarts the same Harry whom he..

"Look Draco I'm really sorry, I was going to tell you,"

"You lied to me," Draco said slowly trying to sort out the confusion in his brain. Kelly was Harry and it was his and they were…

"I did Draco, and the whole thing got out of hand," Harry said starting to sound more and more panicked with every second.

"I can't believe it, I just," Draco said his hands covering his face as the emotions flooded through his body, emotions of loss, acceptance, happiness, anger and sadness.

"Draco," Harry said going a bit closer to Draco. Hearing Harry say his name like that was something he used to wish for in sixth year. For one day the love and compassion in his voice he would use when he said Craig's name was there and it was talking to Draco.

"Don't..," Draco said automatically turning himself away from Harry.

"I see I'll just leave you alone after all how could Prince Draco ever love a man after all," Harry said and than there was the sound of soft footsteps and the starting of what sounded like crying and a slight pop and than nothing.

Harry didn't want anyone to hurt him again the way Craig had and how he vowed that he wouldn't start to go down towards loving someone again. But somewhere he let his guard down and opened his heart only to have its broken again. Theses thoughts consumed Harry as he cried himself to sleep in his ball gown on the same worn sheets of his bed at home where he was safe, where nothing could hurt him.

Draco collected himself and shoved his flooding emotions of happiness, irritation and confusion; as he walked toward the castle.

"Draco there you are! Your parents are waiting for you to introduce Kelly where is that girl gone off too now?"

"She isn't here and she wasn't ever a person," Draco stated calmly

"What was she like a mermaid in disguise that makes no sense," Blaise said confused.

"She was a guy dressed up as a girl… I don't know how though,"

"Well what was his name than?"

Draco took a breath in and looked up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky and stated one name "Harry Potter,"

"You're fucking me," Blaise exclaimed

"No Blaise I'm not," an irate Draco stated.

"Well this is great where did he go you two could meet up after all this time that'd be just so great and –"

"Harry left Blaise,"

"Why," said Blaise dumbstruck.

"Because..,"

"Because… why?" Blaise asked

"He lied to me, I can't believe he would do –"

"Draco," sighed Blaise, "Do you honestly think you have a leg to stand on?"

"What are you getting at Blaise?" an irritated Draco asked

"Well for one thing its not like he went out and found you only to betray you and compared to what you did to him I think this is minimal."

"I was different Blaise," Draco spat, "I couldn't control what was happening in my life, and don't get me started on what my father-"

"Draco you and I both know that your father wouldn't have been happy but would've conceded because he loves your mother, and your mother wants you to be happy and to be perfectly honest I think you mother knows your not completely straight. Which is probably, also why she doesn't think you should marry Pansy, because if you must be married to someone you don't have any feelings for she at least wants nice looking grandchildren and none that resemble dogs. Look at this situation Draco, Harry being Kelly, its like fate has given you a second chance handed to you on a silver platter and you just shove it away! A chance to maybe happy again in your life and your going to-," Blaise was cut off by the sounds of footsteps and a female voice.

"Harry?" the voice rang through the garden. Hermione came into view of Draco and Blaise. "Oh Draco, hi have you seen Kelly," Hermione asked a bit nervously.

"I believe Harry went home," Draco said turning toward the castle with his back facing Hermione.

"Oh... I see, so I'm guessing you know," she only got a nod for a response. "So you pushed him away because he was a guy?"

"No because he lied to me,"

"I know you may not like it but you have to go talk to him, last time he started to fall in love the person left and never came back, or even ever contacted him again," Draco felt a small tinge of guilt, as Hermione continued on "In the last year of school Harry would skulk around, he spent a lot of his time in the dungeons with the potions master, none of us understood that part, but the point is it was like he lost his soul mate and that man took his heart and broke into a thousand pieces. I don't want to see that happen to him again," Hermione said eyeing Draco carefully.

"I don't take kindly to being lied to Granger," Draco said turning to glare at her and starting to walk away.

"So you think you can just walk away and find someone better than Harry? You honestly like that pug-face Princess Parkinson? I think you should double check if you want to forgive Harry, I think one ill deed forgiven is worth the rest of your life being remotely happy,"

"I have a ball to get to excuse me," Draco said briskly and began walking away.

"Or maybe this makes you even, because honestly I think you should be apologizing to Harry," Hermione said with a glint of satisfaction in her eye as Draco turned around and came towards Hermione.

"What would Draco have to apologize for?" Blaise asked

"Yes. Granger what would I apologize for? Because I don't recall doing anything to offend dear Harry." Draco said glaring at Hermione.

"Oh don't play dumb Draco, or maybe I should call you Craig," Hermione said spitefully.

Draco's face fell "I have no idea what you're talking about Granger,"

"Honestly Draco I went to Hogwarts with Harry, and I remember studying with you on some projects. I'm not an idiot, I could tell by your characteristics and how you stand amongst other things, that you are the same person Harry fell in love with at Hogwarts under a concealment charm. However my deductive skills are much better than Harry's and he has no idea. But if you don't tell him in less than four days, be assured I will. Now if you excuse me I must find Harry he will probably need a friend by his side tonight," Hermione finished and with that she apperated away.

"Well she is pretty smart. I am personally surprised she didn't black mail you from the beginning." Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course not she was a Gryffindor they are loyal and brave. Not sneaky and under handed like Slytherins,"

"So are you going to go talk to him?"

"No Blaise I am going to my ball," Draco said and started walking towards the castle entrance. This wasn't fair he was the one being lied to and somehow he ended up being the bad guy. Damn Granger for knowing the truth. Draco stomped off through the ball room up to the balcony he usually went to when things never made sense. When he got to his favourite part of the balcony there was already a lone figure on the balcony.

"Severus?" Draco questioned

"Why hello young Prince,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided, being your god-father and all I should be here for the grand unveiling on who you are going to choose to marry."

"Well it's going to be Parkinson. My father gets his wish" Draco said going to the edge of the balcony resting his elbows on the ledge looking down on the people and the lights of the celebration. He looked over at Severus who was giving him a look that said 'why' and 'I'm not going to ask you are going to tell me.' So Draco took a breath in "Kelly was Harry,"

"I thought you knew," Snape said bluntly.

"You too, Jeez, I mean I noticed that they had some things in common.."

"Draco are you being serious, after all that time you two spent together these past four weeks and that year at Hogwarts you didn't notice?"

Draco looked back down at the people and rested his elbows on the balcony and used his hands to rest his head upon. "I think," he started slowly "I think I didn't want to believe at first, that something like finding the right person again would be too easy with out a catch. So I think I would try and separate the two in my mind. But the only reason I did approach Kelly was that she had the same green eyes and black hair as Harry."

"So you going to be an idiot and let him go a second time? Not only are you hurting him your hurting yourself, you didn't know him that year, he was a wreck but he slowly got better with thoughts of graduation,"

"So much a wreck that even you pitied him Severus?"

"I might have loosened up a bit on the boy yes, I even gave him the first sketchbook, I thought it might help him let out his feelings a bit,"

"So I'm guessing that's how he ended up in the arts industry,"

"Yes," There was a silence over them.

"So you going to go announce everyone is expecting it in about eight minutes," Severus asked the young boy who was about to make a life altering choice.

Draco looked out into nothingness for a minute. "I think I know what to do,"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived in Harry's flat to see the lights off and the cranberry juice and vodka out. The vodka still un-opened, Harry had had it for years but he never could bring himself to drink because of depression. She walked into the bedroom to see Harry hugging a pillow and looking lost. Still with his dress and gloves on and the make up all in perfect places. She would have laughed if it was another situation, for the image could have been quite comical. She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

"Hey Harry, things will turn out ok," She opened a drawer and took out a scarf. The scarf was sent anonymously to Harry on Christmas in seventh year. There was no card or any sign of who it was from, but Ron, Hermione and Harry knew whom it was from. Harry had kept it near him since than. Always wearing it outside on cold days and nights, it turned into something he had cherished most among his many lovely and more expensive gifts. Hermione recalled Harry once saying it was something that he and Craig has worked on together, and it held a promise that they would see each other again. It was something for him to always have as a reminder of the love he was able to receive and cherish even if it was even for a short while. Hermione told him a year ago to let it ago since it was just a reminder of Craig and it was always bringing him down. But now she realized that it was a memory of a good time, and an important promise in Harry's life that he needed to be reminded of

She passed the scarf to Harry who took it silently.

"Why does he not like me anymore I'm still me," Harry's soft voice broke the silence, as he cradled the scarf towards his face.

"Someday soon he will realize what a mistake this was," She said rubbing Harry's back. Just like she did three years ago when Craig had not responded to any of Harry's letters and didn't show up for seventh year. She hated Draco for doing this to him, again. For making Harry feel useless and like he didn't matter when he was indeed a great guy. She hoped for Draco's sake that he told Harry the truth because when Harry found things out from different people he felt even more betrayed that people couldn't trust him. She heard small sniffles from the body next to her.

"Things will work out, just you wait" Hermione said softly. She whispered a small spell and the dress was replace with pyjamas. And it was like Kelly was never there, just a hurt Harry, with a heart broken, by the same hand again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," A royal announcer stood on the platform near the King and Queen's thrones. "Prince Draco will announce who will be the next Princess of Wizard London. Now entering are their highnesses: King Lucius, Queen Narcissa and Prince Draco!"

The attendees clapped respectfully for the announced court as they took seats at their respective thrones.

"Thank you all for attending my sons eighteenth birthday," Lucius announced. "Normally this is the time for royalty to announce to whom their children are going to be wed to. However this year Prince Draco will be announcing who is bride to be is going to be, Draco if you will," Lucius finished motioning for Draco to go up there as he took a seat as the audience gave a small applause for the king.

Draco let the polite soft claps calm down as he took a stand where his father was. "As my father announced," Draco started, "I have chosen who I am going to wed, because arranged marriages are just a notch up from a mating ceremony, if you will. But the one whom I have chosen to wed doesn't know that I am going to ask them to marry me. So I apologize with all respect that I can not represent them to the public this evening, but you shall all know in due time. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the ball," Draco finished

There was a small shock of silence and than a murmur went through the banquet hall like wildfire. Narcissa smiled to herself. Lucius was in a state of confusion the girls of eligibility were disappointed and one woman who had just arrived in the back with brown hair smiled to herself and thought that maybe this time things would work out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I wanted this to be 3,000 words but it isn't and I'm sad I just wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible and this felt like a good place to end it.

So Please Read and Review! It would be nice and I might get to work on the story more soon!


	14. The Day After

Author Notes at end of chapter!

Disclaimer- My ID does not indicate I am J.K. Rowling so therefore I am making no money on this little story, and do not own any of the charcters except those in which I have created

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 13- The Day After _

The rays of a late-afternoon sun trickled its way into Harry's bedroom through a small crack in the curtains. As the sun rose higher and made its way from the east and began on its descent towards the west a ray of light made its way to the tops of Harry's closed eyelids. He winced as he felt the afternoon heat and brought a hand up from the bed to shield his eyes from the evil that was causing him to lose precious sleep. He cracked open an eye, only to shut it immediately and flip onto his belly, burying his face into the pillow. After resting there a minute, he slowly moved his head to look at what time it was. The green letters told him that it was 12:33 P.M.

Harry grumbled to himself as he sat up and stretched. He looked down next to him and saw a simple green scarf lying on the bed next to him, and the memories from last night hit him. Going to the ball, kissing Draco, turning back into a guy, Draco rejecting him, crying all night over him… over the pain and hurt that had now plagued his heart once more. Harry started to feel the same sting in his eyes once more, than promptly shook his head. He was better than this, he could get though it, he had to for the sake of the play…. The play!

"Shit!" Harry swore aloud. Today was the last day to practice before the kids actually had to perform. Harry quickly got up, ripped his shirt off, and ran off into the shower, all thoughts of Draco, Craig, love and romance pushed to the back of his mind.

Harry ended up being 5 minutes early to the one o'clock p.m. practice rehearsal because he wasn't a girl anymore and didn't have to worry about which skirt would got best with which blouse, or maybe a vest would be a better choice…

As usual when he walked into the office, Neville was sitting there.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, glancing up for a minute to see who had walked in.

"Hey Nev," Harry said as he walked past.

"Wait, you're Harry again!" Neville said excitedly. "The kids have missed the male version of you so much."

"Neville, there wasn't that much of a difference between me and 'Kelly,'" Harry said, walking into the Break Room area, Neville in tow.

"So how was the Ball last night?" Neville asked as he re-filled his cup of coffee. "His royal pounce didn't announce anybody," he added in slight confusion and curiosity, wondering if Draco had mentioned anything to Harry.

"Nev, I don't want to talk about anything to do with last night, ok?"

He took his mug of coffee and left Neville alone in the break room, letting him wonder what exactly had happened last night.

Harry walked into the stage area where they were to rehearse the play one last time before the performance tomorrow. "Crap," he stated out loud. Sure, the stage had been magicked to fit all their accommodations, but the seating was still the same carpet floor with bean bags and potato chip stains. Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember the spell, took out his wand, and suddenly red velvet chairs popped onto the floor along with balcony seating.

"Looks much better," Harry told himself.

"Jeez, Harry, you're finally back, we were so worried about you!" said a little girl who ran up and hugged him, throwing her make –up bag on the floor.

"We all knew he was coming back, Katherine," said a young girl around 16 as she picked up the make-up bag and handed it back to the little girl after she had hugged Harry.

"Yeah, about as worried as you were when Michael didn't show up to the Welcome Back feast at Hogwarts," said the little girl, following her older sister.

"You guys headed to the greenroom?"

"Yeah, Harry we know how things work!" said the older girl.

"Lucy, don't get mad at Harry cause I'm bugging you about you worrying about Michael I mean-"the girls' voices drifted off as they went backstage to get ready, leaving Harry to wonder if Michael was ok.

Slowly but surely the rest of the cast wandered in and Harry set up his notes and Kelly's with a light so he could look over what he needed to do. He saw Michael come in and thanked God that he was alright. After all, what kind of Cinderella play didn't have a prince? When it got close to 1:30, Harry got up from his seat and walked onto stage and called everyone out to do warm ups. Soon there was suddenly tapping of many character shoes and soon the whole cast looked perfect and ready to go for the first scene.

"Hey guys, how's the play going? Am I going to be impressed?" Harry asked the group of kids, who all let out a hearty "Yeah!"

"Ok, well then, let's start with warm- ups and than start the play. Now, everyone: 'Unique New York…"

* * *

The run through of the play had not gone as well as Harry had hoped. Maybe he had been so happy- in- love with Drac- that he had not noticed the little problems in the show. The problems were easy to fix, but nonetheless some small problems were sometimes the hardest to fix.

The kids ended up staying till six when the parents came to pick them up, leaving Harry behind to work on some paint touch ups on some of the set pieces. He had just opened a can of paint when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harry," a young voice called out. Harry looked up to see Michael walking towards him.

"Hey, Michael, your mom not picking you up till later?" Michael nodded.

"So I heard you didn't go to the Welcome Back feast," Harry said casually as he started to mix up the paint.

"No, I'm just going to get to school in time for classes on Monday. Didn't see the use in going back for just one feast," Michael said, shifting his weight around.

"You mean you don't want to go back to school for the yummiest feast ever?" Harry questioned.

"Well.. See, it's not that.. ummm… Didn't Kelly tell you that I wanted to talk to you?" Michael asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, she mentioned it…," Harry noticed the uneasiness of the adolescent at that moment and felt awful for forgetting that Michael had wanted to speak with him. "Here grab a seat on the stage," Harry said, motioning with his head towards the stage.

"Ok," Michael said, sitting on the floor "Well, see, I have no idea how to begin with this and then these—"

"Michael," Harry cut him off. "Let's just talk for a bit. Tell me about your summer vacation, how was my sister as a teacher?" Harry let Michael talk in hopes that it would relax the teen so he wouldn't be as nervous and fidgety as he was minutes before. Once it seemed the teen had felt completely comfortable (about twenty minutes later) Harry waited for a pause in the conversation and jumped straight to the question that was bothering him.

"Michael, why don't you want to go back to school?" Harry asked quietly.

Michael looked up at Harry and paused, then sighed. He realized that in order for him to get to his problem, he was going to have to explain everything. "I'm trying to avoid someone or rather something, I'm feeling…"

"..Lost?" Harry finished for him. Michael waved his hand in a so- so fashion. "Afraid?" Harry asked

Michael nodded.

"Michael, what exactly happened while you were at school that made you so afraid to return?"

"There was.. someone I had feelings for last year, and we ended up having a thing in a old classroom day before school ended and then…"

"Haven't they talked to you all summer?"

"Well, yes and no.. The thing is, I have about a dozen unopened letters from them."

"Well, why haven't you opened any of them? I thought you liked this person and it seems they are trying to get in contact with you..?"

"Because even though I have accepted who I am, it doesn't mean others have or will!" exclaimed Michael.

"And that is…?

"I'm gay alright," Michael shouted out. "GAY! Gay! ...gay…" he said, getting quieter and quieter. "I'm gay," and suddenly Harry found himself with a very confused, crying teenage boy on his shoulder, who just made occasional sniffles and little mumblings that sounded like 'why me'. Harry just let him sit there and cry.

After some time, Michael backed away, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I guess I haven't fully accepted it yet."

"So why haven't you opened any of the letters from this guy, yet?" Harry asked with some confusion.

"I'm afraid that all these letters are full of insults and hate, that he hates me."

There was a pause and Harry finally asked the question that was begging to be asked, "Michael, what exactly happened in that classroom?"

Michael took in a deep breath and than let it out. "Well, I thought we had had some sort of connection, there were times when he looked at me and our eyes would meet and I swear I could see a tinge of pink go onto his cheeks as well," he looked up from the very interesting piece of floating fuzz on the stage to look at Harry, who was giving him a look that either said to get on with it, or one of complete confusion. He decided that the fuzz was something better to look at. "Well, he was walking down the hall and I reached out and pulled him into the classroom, I'd practiced what I was going to say to him so many times. But when he looked at me and asked why I just pulled him into the room, I got so nervous that I didn't know what to do and all of a sudden I found myself kissing him. I don't remember how long it was but once my conscious kicked back in I pulled myself away. I think… he might have said something, but I do remember saying sorry before I ran out. I managed to avoid him the next day but.. that was what happened…"

There was a pause and Michael looked back up at Harry, who looked like he had gone into his own world 'Uh… Harry?" Michael questioned. Then he noticed Harry's eyes began to water up and tears were falling.

"HARRY!! Snap out of it!" Michael said, shaking him

"Craig…" Harry said softly.

"Craig?" Michael questioned

"Oh.. Michael, I'm sorry, they just started to fall," Had Michael been in Harry's brain it would have made much more sense.

Harry's POV.

"…the next day but ... that's what happened..." Michael finished.

In the back of Harry's brain, his own memory of a day with Craig popped up. One almost exactly like that…

_He was walking down an empty hallway on a late Saturday afternoon. The only sound was the echoing of his shoes against the walls. Than out of nowhere, something yanked his arm and soon he found himself in a small closet. He heard the door close and his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. When he was about to ask what was going on, he heard something muffled a couple of inches away and than suddenly there was a weight on his shoulders that had felt an awful lot like hands that pulled him closer, and suddenly there was a pair of smooth lips on his own. The kiss was short and suddenly he was pushed away and the door was opening and he swore he saw a glimpse of that brown hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he was chasing after the boy. He caught up with him and grabbed his hand. The boy turned around. _

"_Craig?" He questioned._

"_Please don't hate me, Harry. Look, I'll never do it again, I just had to know what it would be like.." Craig said, looking away._

"_Now, who said I hated you?" Harry asked, going up to the smaller boy_

"_Harry?"_

_The next thing that happened was what Harry would later call magical. It was a kiss that started one of the best relationships that ended had so badly._

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Harry, you ok?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ignore me…" There was silence, and Harry turned back to painting.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask who Craig is?"

"Craig was my boyfriend."

"You mean you are—?" Michael asked, astonished.

"Yes, Michael, I'm gay. But I do have some advice for you: go home and read those letters."

'B-but what if they—"

"And what if he's trying to contact you? Before you say anything else, like I don't know or I wouldn't understand, I was the person Craig pulled into the closet and I liked him as well. If I hadn't ran after him, I wouldn't be who I am today. So the letters could be hateful, but do you think that he would write more than 2 if they were hateful. Maybe he does feel the same and you'll never know. He could be just as afraid,."

There was a pause before Michael finally spoke. "You think he might like me too?"

"Go home and read the letters," Harry said, and went back to painting.

After Michael had gone home and Harry had finished painting, he went home as well. When he got there he made some dinner and sat quietly eating, it thinking about Craig.

Maybe it was a good thing Craig left him … after all, that was how he'd gotten into the arts and found his true passion.

It took him a couple of years, but he'd finally let Craig and the hopes of him returning go. Harry smiled to himself, wrote Hermione an owl, and went to bed.

Now all that Harry had left to worry about was the play going well tomorrow and getting over Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Over at the Weasleys' house, Hermione opened a letter from Harry. She looked over at Ron, who was sitting on a chair across from her reading an article about Chudley Canons, and smiled.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"I think Harry's finally grown up," she said looking at a small piece of parchment.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, walking over to sit next to her.

" Look at this parchment," she said, passing the parchment over to Ron.

It read-

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I feel as though I've had a revelation, an epiphany of sorts. I feel I have completely gotten over Craig. I know I told you guys before that I thought I had, but now I truly believe it. I was with one of the kids this afternoon and it hit me that if Craig hadn't left, I wouldn't have been depressed and I wouldn't have started talking to Snape, and I wouldn't have gotten that first sketchbook, and I wouldn't have found my love for the arts. _

_So about now I'm feeling pretty good, and even though Draco hates me, (and I'm not completely over that) it could be another life lesson I needed to learn._

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

"Hermione, I do believe you're right," Ron said.

"But I'm always right," Hermione said with a smile.

Soon there was laughter and naughty things ensuing over at the Weasleys' house. There was also a man named Harry Potter sleeping soundly. And a man named Draco Malfoy trying to figure out how to fix everything.

* * *

Squee! There was the long awaited chapter( or well seemed long to me!!!) I hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Tell me what you think in a review or e-mail me at 


	15. The Beginnings of a Play

So SO SOOO Sorry about how late this chapter is but my beta has been so busy with new jobs that she cant anymore and so I am sad, this chapters actually been done for awhile, but its not edited. Except by me which isn't promising and most authors miss their mistakes so, oh well! If you find any mistakes please let me know by emailing me and NOT in a review!!!!

Otherwise I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review letting me know how much ya love it!

Harry and the Prince

_Chapter 15- The __Beginnings of a Play_

Pale moonlight drifted into the room through a narrow window located in the corner. It fell upon a pale blonde boy, laying in a queen size bed, propped up by his elbow that was resting right above a mop of raven hair. The boy with the raven hair was snoozing soundly while the blonde boy used his other hand to tuck a curl behind the raven haired boys' ear. As he did so a small smile crept on his face looking lovingly down at the sleeping boy. Eyes started to flutter open revealing green eyes that looked up at the blonde, who had a deer in the headlights expression on his face.

The green-eyed boy looked at him with a sleepy smile "Craig, you look like an angel,". Yawned than snuggled back against Craig's body and fell asleep.

-

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed with a glance at the clock, letting him know it was 1:30 A.M. He sighed, lay back down and muttering, "what a weird dream," as he fell back asleep

--

Neville came into work at the usual hour of eight o'clock a.m. Yawning and stretching he made his way into the kitchen to find the lights already on and the smell of a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Neville quirked an eyebrow quizzically and walked down the hall to the art room.

"Harry?" Neville called out as he pushed open the door, as he did so, he let out a small gasp of shock to find that the usual tiled room with plain splotches, considerably ugly red wallpaper and art tables had vanished. The room now had a very museum-esk feel to it with a plush navy carpet and a neutral crème colour adorning the walls. That were decorated with paintings and artworks by children of all ages. Harry was standing next to a pedestal with a small sculpture, rummaging through a little velvet bag. He looked up and said 'hello' to Neville before going back into the bag to find what he was questing for a moment ago.

"Harry you did this all by yourself? At such an early hour, I usually have to get Hermione to drag you out of bed to get you here before 9, on the day of the art show," Neville said smiling as he looked up at one of the paintings.

"Well, aha!" Harry said as he pulled out a name plate, with a description from the bag and put it next to the sculpture , indicating that it was Gary Smith's (age 10)"you have to set up that floral design show, for the first year," Harry said joining Neville to look at the same painting, Neville was inspecting at the moment.

"True enough, and there are some lovely uses of plants this year," He glanced back at the painting "This one is pretty good," Neville said to Harry, who once again had his head in the bag searching for something.

"Yeah it is," Harry said as he pulled another name plat out of the bag and stuck it to the wall next to the painting. Neville saw it had a little blue ribbon on the tag as well.

"Whose is it?" Neville asked

"Michael's?"

"You mean the same kid who is playing The Prince in Cinderella?" Neville inquired, to which Harry just nodded.

Neville let out a small chuckle. "some kids just get all the talent," He paused once more and looked at the painting with a higher concentration. "Hey are those two guys in the center holding hands?" Neville said pointing to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in the center. Where indeed the two boys had their hands clasped together with smiles that appeared to share a secret.

"I hadn't noticed before," was all Harry said in reply.

And Neville had the feeling Harry was talking about a lot more than jus the painting in front of them.

w00t!

"All right everyone!" Harry yelled out as he stood upon a wooden box

He was backstage at the theatre. It was 4:45, 15 minutes before performance time and the theatre was filling up fast.

"Okay this is going to be a great production. We've been practicing since the beginning of summer break. There have been fun times, crazy time of stress and the awkward times. But I do believe that in the end all of our good memories outweigh the bad, and in the end it was all worth it. You guys agree?" Harry asked the group of children.

"Yup!," came the enthusiastic reply.

"Good so we'll have our warm-ups and than comes the performance," Harry said and than ran the children through a series of warm-ups. After the warm-ups Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:58. Two minutes before he had to go on stage and introduce the play and say all the junk about no eating, blah blah blah. He made his way to the edge of the curtain by stage left.

"Psst Harry," Harry looked behind him to see Michael wavering him over. Harry walked over to him silently

"Is there anything wrong, costume messed up?" Harry asked him anxiously. Hoping nothing was wrong at this stage of the performance.

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to thank you for talking with me yesterday, about well, you know about what,"

"So things are good?"

"Yeah I think everything will be ok," Michael said with affirmation.

"Good, and were going to put on a great production, right?" Harry said as he patted him on the shoulder. Michael smile back with a nod in response. "Good now go get in your opening position.

"On my way," Michael said and hurried off as he scurried off to his place as Harry walked back over to he place where he was supposed to walk onto the stage from.

He took a breath and looked at this watch and read 5:01. He sighed and walked onto the stage where there was and immediate reaction of the theatre going black, sounds of applause and a white hot spotlight on him.

"Good evening my name is Harry Potter, the director of this production and co-founder of this Arts Academy. I thank you all for joining us this afternoon to watch the children perform the classic tale of Cinderella," Harry paused for the applause/ "These kids have worked very hard to bring this production about and we all hope you enjoy it. We also kindly ask that there is no smoking, talking or eating during the production. Other than that sit back and enjoy the show," Harry said as the lights went back to black and the overture started.

He ran backstage and found Lucy and showed he a box, he grabbed from the inside of his cloak and enlarged it.

"Lucy, this is the new dress I talked to you about earlier for the Cinderella scene, Im going to put it in the back with your other outfits ok?" He said rushed and she nodded in response and Harry went over to the greenrooms and knocked on the door labelled women.

"Hey it's Harry can I come in?" Harry asked the giggling mass.

"Yeah sure," came the muffled reply and Harry could hear a rustle from the room as though the girls were rushing to hide stuff(probably bras or something ) Harry mused to himself as he pushed open the door. He walked in and took the dress and charmed it to be a light crystal blue. He than took it out of the box and placed it on a hanger by Lucy's name. He let a finger slide down the dress' soft material slowly as he admired it. _Maybe now the dress would get some good use out of it _Harry thought to himself.

All of a sudden there was a squeal from one of the girls and the sound of many chairs being pushed backward and Harry found himself surrounded by a group of girls, all looking awe-struck at the dress.

"ohhh Harry where ever did you find that?" asked one of the girls

"Oh Kelly wore it to the ball and she's letting Lucy borrow it for the Cinderella scene," Harry said fighting every urge to not let the memories from that night come crashing back down. He wouldn't think about that right now, tonight was about the kids, not time to wallow in his own self-pity.

"Oh merlin!" A teenaged girl squealed. "She got to go to the ball last night?"

"Err. Yeah,"

"I wonder if she danced with Prince Draco," another pre-teen gushed. "He's so hot!"

"No one got to dance with him last night," said a flat voice from the back of the room.

"What do you mean Margaret?"

"No one danced with him, at all. The sentence is plain enough."

"Why?" Harry found his voice asking

Margaret seemed surprised by Harry's sudden interests by quirking an eyebrow "From what I heard from my mother, he came in announced he had chosen his bride but could not announce it since she didn't even know yet, than left the ballroom. The king looked as though he swallowed something sour. Though she did say the Queen was smiling to herself at the announcement."

It was quiet in the room. There was an opening of the girls' door. Everyone turned around to see a techie there with a clipboard.

"It's like 3 minutes to the village scene places. C'mon guys. Merlin save us," she said as she walked out followed by a group of girls fussing with their hair as they left.

"Margaret, is what you said true?" Harry asked her as she walked out of the room.

"It is. I was actually there myself, I just didn't want them knowing that. Tell your sister I saw her when she arrived and she did look quite stunning," Margaret said as she left. Leaving Harry alone in the dressing room.

He stood there quietly for a moment. _Just because he said he wasn't announcing it doesn't mean it is.. I mean it couldn't be… Could it? _Harry exited the room and went into the theatre next to Ron and Hermione, who gave him an encouraging smile as he sat next to them.

"It's really quite good Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," he said smiling. Once again trying to push everything into the back of his mind and trying to focus on the play at hand.

Poor Harry ;; Hopefully things will look better… but who knows!! Please leave a review!

-Bongo Monkeys


	16. The Reality

Here it is the next installment Finally !!! Author Notes at end of chapter!! Again I lack a beta so please e-mail me if you see any mistakes!

Harry and the Prince

_Chapter 15 The Reality_

The more Harry tried to focus on the play the more his mind wandered to thoughts of Draco. This one thought shouldn't make his heart flutter and hope that things could go back to how they were. Draco probably just wanted to… well he had never liked Pansy maybe there was a different girl… A girl, so it… Yeah… So time to move on and watch the play. Michael (playing the part of the prince) argued with his father about the ball and the idiocy of it all. So Harry tried to watch the play from the director's point of view instead from the point of view of a love sick girl. Or one of those siblings who was their to supporte their sibling who was a villager, mostly likely forced to come see their sibling on stage for less than ten minutes.

Michael had looked at happier earlier, he got his boarding school romance of wandering corridors at night searching for un-used classrooms to snog in. These thoughts brought Harry back to Craig and how he had never really been 'dumped' just ignored, probably never thought of again except that one night in the park about a fortnight ago. It turns out getting rejected is much harder to accept when you can see the look of disgust on the persons face. It was so painful it…. Was a memory he wouldn't forget…

Damn!! He was doing it again, going back to thoughts about Draco. Now wasn't the time, and once again Harry put his focus on the play.

During intermission Harry tried to communicate with Hermione about what Draco had said in the so called announcement was it true he was not engaged at the moment? What was happening? Though the minute the lights came on Harry was swarmed by parents talking to him about the _marvelous_ play they had just witnessed. Ten minutes of that and intermission was over.

The play went on with out a hitch the kids delivered their lines perfectly and finally it was time for the bows. The order went along fine and than Michael and Lucy came out and gave their bows and the curtain went down, but than rose again. Michael was now holding a bouquet of flowers and Lucy had a microphone in her hand.

"Would everyone care to take a seat," She said kindly, she was still wearing the dress Harry wore to the ball, and she truly did look beautiful.

"At this time we would like Harry to come up to the stage," Of Course the minute that was spoken a spotlight found him so he got up and started to walk.

"Harry on account of all the cast we wanted to thank you so much for directing this, we've made friends and had so much fun working on this show with you," Lucy said as Michael handed the arrangement of flower to Harry as the audience clapped. The Microphone was passed to Michael.

"Harry was more than just a director he was a good role model for us and helped with anything he could so thanks Harry, for everything," Michael said earnestly and Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. He than passed the microphone to Harry.

"Well the kids have really said it all and I'm glad that I got to work with them. Thank you to all who came tonight and please feel free to look at the students art projects as well, located in the art room." The audience clapped again and the curtain fell and the kids ran toward the dressing room (some unzipping their garments as they went). Harry chuckled to himself at how they are so excited to dress up but they can't wait to get it all off.

"Remember no leaving the school until you clean up your area in the dressing room!!" He called out to them, hoping some heard. He went out the stage door where there were already a few kids out there getting hugs from parents and some flowers or nice robes and parents waiting for their kids to get out of the dressing rooms. It was kind of funny to see the kids still with their stage make-up on but dressed in their wizard's robes.

Harry made his way over to the refreshment table and handed his bouquet to one of the girls behind the table,

"Would you mind putting these by my desk, Gabriele?"

"No problem Harry," She went off and Harry slowly made his was to the dessert table when he saw a familiar head of greasy black hair.

"Severus?" Harry asked in a some what shocked voice.

The man turned around "Ah Harry, nice play," Severus said shaking Harry's hand.

"How have you been haven't seen you since…" That's when he remembered he did see Severus quite recently at some muggle high school.

"Been good teaching muggle's at the moment who are not as bad as some say they are,"

"Really?" Harry said trying to sound surprised. "Huh...Well have you seen the art yet?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Not yet but we are going to head over there soon,"

"We..?" Harry started to ask but than the answer to his question was walking towards them.

"Severus these skewers are to... oh.,"

It was Craig. Harry inwardly sighed. Probably one of the last people he wanted to see at this moment. As Harry looked at him Craig looked as though he had been shoved into and awkward situation as well.

"Harry and I were just catching up," Severus said jerking his head toward Harry.

"I see that," Craig said looking at Snape with a look that said 'duh'.

"Why don't you two, do that while I go look at the plants," Severus said as he walked away, not really giving them a chance.

Harry let out a sigh "Why don't I show around?"

"Uh sure," Craig said. Harry started to lead the way to the art room. Once they got there they wandered silently looking at the art.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been okay," Craig said looking up at the next piece of art with a blue ribbon on it. "Hey this was done by the same kid who played the prince right?"

"Yeah it is," Harry replied.

"Sure brings me back"

"Yeah,"

"I should apologize for that Harry,"

"Huh? Whatever for?"

"What I did to you, I mean I kind of did at the park but..."

Than Harry did something very odd. He let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it Craig it's in the past no big deal,"

"NO Harry it's not ok I keep letting you down," Craig said frustrated, and quite loudly. Causing several people to turn around and look at them.

"C'mon," Harry muttered pulling Craig out of the art room and out side into one of the more secluded bushes. After making sure no one was in listening distance Harry turned towards Craig. "Just what in the world are you going on about? You and I have been over with for years now… It doesn't even matter any more. I've learnt to not live in the past and maybe one day you will to,"

Than Craig looked very frustrated and than something happened without any reason. Craig's lips were on his and hands were on the back of Harry's head and his back pulling him closer to Craig's warm body. Craig's lips were like a far off memory. Slightly chapped feeling. Harry was getting lost in the kiss the wonderful feeling of being kissed so passionately... but this was all wrong it...

"NO!!" Harry said shoving Craig off him. This obviously caught Craig off guard because he was now on the ground getting up again.

"What the fuck was that?! " Craig made a step closer to him, and Harry shrank back "Just get away I can't handle this now… I'm tired of being pushed around getting hurt," And than Craig's hand was on his shoulder, in a friendly sort of way and a hand was wiping tears from his eyes. When had he started crying?

Craig led him to a bench and they sat. "Harry look I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to you I've hurt you so much I'll be even lucky if you ever speak to me again after tonight,"

Harry looked at him rather confused.

"Look I've well been a coward,"

"Craig what are you talking about?" None of this was making any sense and Harry frankly was getting very confused.

"Well in a way this is me finally telling you the complete truth about me. Well think the first thing begins with my name, but first you have to promise me something Harry," Craig said very seriously.

"Sure, what is it," Harry had to admit his curiosity was getting the best of him; he'd wanted to know the truth about Craig for so long.

"You can't leave until I've explained everything; you have to just hear me out all right?"

"Okay,"

"Promise Harry?"

"I promise,"

Craig than let out along sigh and muttered something underneath his breath. Than it seemed as if Craig's body was glittering slightly and than as quickly as it had happened, it stopped and Craig was not there and in his place sat Draco Malfoy.

"Umm Hi?" Draco said.

Harry sat there for a second just looking and than his hand acted on its own and punched Draco right in the jaw.

_hdhdhdhd_

HOhhoohoho I wasn't quite sure what to do with that last part but I like it!! Again no beta so if you see any mistakes please e-mail me at BongoMonkeysXP No space between P and .

Other Author Notes. AGAIN!! Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait in this next chapter. But the main reasons for this actually getting up would be anyone who has added me to the alters!!!! All 175 of you THANK YOU SO MUCHH!!!! I kept getting them and I was so excited!! I hope most of you read this chapter. You're the reason its here!!

So as usual please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!

Bongo Monkeys


	17. The Resolution

I felt so bad about not having updated in forever, but I worked hard at this chapter and it is three times longer than any of the other chapters!! I Hope you all enjoy it!! Please Read AND Review!! More author notes at the end of the chapter.

_Harry and the Prince_

_Chapter 17-_The Resolution

* * *

Harry hadn't punched many people in his life. In fact the only time (other than the obvious moment that was in front of him). Was when he had first met Ron when he was six.. Ron had called him a 'doody head' and well he took it rather personally so he punched him. But, than Sirius pulled him aside and told him that violence wasn't the answer and made him apologize to Ron. Though the suppressed grin on Sirius' face displayed more of a 'You can take him Harry'. Unfortunately Molly Weasley was watching and if it wasn't for her being there maybe him and Ron would never have been friends.

However the punch Harry had just given to Draco felt justified.

"You know that's the second time you have knocked me down to the ground tonight," Draco said brushing the dirt off him.

That's when the whole situation came crashing down on Harry. This whole time Craig was Draco. Draco and Craig were one in the same. It was no wonder the prince had gotten his attention. They both had that aristocratic pride about them with a twinge of arrogance. Though if you got to know them both there was the gentleness that few could say they had the privilege of receiving.

So again he dated the same guy who again rejected him but came back. This was getting too confusing. Things needed to be put in order. Now.

"Let me get this straight," Harry began slowly and Draco could tell the wheels were still turning up there. "you went to Hogwarts under a glamour charm I'm guessing, so you could have a taste of what a normal life was like right?

"Right," Draco answered shortly feeling he really shouldn't push his luck at the moment.

"So that's the reason your father didn't approve of Hogwarts," Harry said half thinking aloud as he recalled the conversation he had had with 'Craig' about two weeks ago.

"Yes,"

"Why now? Why after all this time did you start trying to get married. I mean I have seen the papers and usually if the Prince is involved it makes headlines sooner or later. Why now?" Harry asked again.

"My dad said it was time that I got married and what the king says goes. But, the reason I never did try looking for anyone, well Harry that was you." Draco said with all honesty as he looked into Harry's eyes. "When we broke up,"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, when I dumped you or never contacted you, whatever you wish to call it. You have to understand that when I was going to Hogwarts I only expected to fool around with a couple of girls." Draco's speech started to hurry and his words were running into each other into a fast paced ramble. "I didn't expect to fall in love, especially not with a man that took me by surprise I had no idea until that kiss-" He was cut off.

"What did you say?"

"That the kiss when I said that I just wanted to know,"

"No before that,"

"That I didn't expect to.." and than Draco's eyes opened wide as he realized what he had just said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "The thing is you as a girl, the only reason I noticed you was because of your hair and eyes, and than at the ball after that kiss I open my eyes and it was you, my Harry. I was so confused and hurt. It didn't make sense so I pushed you away. It was too much, my brain seemed to have trouble processing it. I realized I had to talk you just once more at least, to try and explain the craziness between us. It was the stupidest decision in my life. Maybe, someday you can forgive me." Draco said as he started to walk back into the building and the only way was past Harry. As he was about to pass Harry he looked intently at the ground, afraid of what Harry's eyes would convey. He stopped and they were standing shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions. Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I love you Harry. I always have," Who knew how much strength it took to say those words. Draco's heart was pulsing a million times a second as heat went throughout his body. He let go of Harry's shoulder and continued to walk towards the building.

"Why you arrogant prick!" Draco turned and saw Harry's eyes flashing and an angry looking Harry coming straight towards him. Fast, and he looked furious. "You think you can just say that to someone! Like it doesn't mean anything?! Like it's some kind of joke" and soon Harry was inches away from his face."

"I'm sorry, Harry "Draco said slowly cowering back bit, unintentionally, of course. "I didn't mean it as a –,"

The next thing Draco knew there were strong hands on his shoulders pulling him close and Harry's lips descended onto his.

Draco eyes opened wide in shock. Harry was kissing him passionately and suddenly hands were in Draco's hair pulling him closer. Harry's mouth was just how he remembered, lips slightly chapped and there was a taste of chocolate. Probably something he picked up off of the buffet table. He didn't know how he deserved this but decided not to question it as he put his arms around Harry.

The kiss slowed down a bit and Harry's arms went to the back of Draco's neck, while Draco's hands slipped around Harry's waist.

Harry was the one to break the kiss. He rubbed his forehead against Draco's. Than looked Draco directly in the eye, Draco couldn't help but notice the fear that lay in Harry's eyes.

"Harry..?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked in almost a whisper. As if he was afraid his voice would choose to betray him now.

"Yes," Draco answered quickly.

"Why didn't you look me in the eye than?" He was so afraid this was all a dream.

"I was scared you would…" Draco paused searching for the right word "reject me," he finished lamely; and once again avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Draco, look at me," Harry said softly as he removed his right hand from the back of Draco's neck and used two of his fingers to bring up Draco's chin, bringing them eye to eye. It was than that Draco knew what he had to do.

"Come here," Draco said letting go of Harry and took hold of Harry's left hand as he led him to a nearby bench.. He sat down and pulled Harry down with him, never letting go of their now intertwined fingers.

"What's this all about Draco?" Harry said eyeing him wearily.

"I know, I have hurt you. But, Harry we have had to much of the good times for us to not continue seeing each other." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes the whole time, while his thumb gently caressed the top of Harry's hand. "Remember how much fun we've had over the years. Hell forget years even the last few weeks. Going to museums, eating out the ice skating, your amazing way to put up with me when I keep asking questions when all your trying to do is explain a muggle fairy tale to me?" Harry smiled a bit at that.

"Well you are very inquisitive,"

"It's one of my many wonderful qualities." Draco said with a dazzling smile causing Harry to let out a small chuckle. "However, I don't think I could ever be amazing as you. Starting a whole business looking after children that requires a lot of patience. Harry, I love you. I have loved you for the last four years," Draco said gaining confidence. "I know this to be true. However, I can not see you anymore as my boyfriend. I don't want to ever call you that again."

"What?" Harry said with the most hurt and confused expression on his face. He tried pulling his hand away but Draco held on tight.

"I love you Harry and I believe you are my soul mate," Than Draco slid off the bench, for a second Harry thought he was going to fall but than he put one knee down and looked at Harry squeezed his hand and smiled. Harry was officially the most confused he had ever been in his whole life.

"This wasn't the way I had originally planned this, when we tell people will have to change where we were, that is if there is a we,"

"What in the hell are you going on about Draco?"

"Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, will you marry me?" Draco said now letting go of Harry's hand and pulling out a gold ring that had a diamond placed in between two emeralds.

Harry no doubt was in a state of shock. He'd gone from being loved to the thought that he was going to get dumped to a proposal in the matter of ten minutes.

"Uhh.. Harry some kind of an answer would be nice," Draco said a bit uneasy.

"Well… Of course I will you idiot!" Harry said tearing up a bit as Draco slid the ring on Harry's ring finger.

"Good," Draco said and slid his hand behind Harry's neck so their lips could meet. Than Harry broke the kiss.

"Draco?

"What is it?" Draco asked worried

"I love you too," Harry said with a bit of a blush. Draco than muttered something about sentimental fools and than pulled Harry down for another kiss.

"Harry?" a young voice broke out though the garden.

Than a more adult female voice followed "Well! It was about time!"

Harry and Draco pulled apart and stood up looking on the incomers. Who, in Draco's opinion, just spoiled a wonderful moment. It was the child who played the prince in the play and Hermione she had a habit of showing up randomly.

"Hey guys what happening?" Harry asked with a slight blush on his face, and a demeanor that nothing special was happening.

"Michael wanted to ask you a question- "

"I can see that your busy though," Michael replied hastily.

"Smart kid," Draco grumbled

"Who is he?" Michael asked Hermione and Harry. "He looks familiar,"

"Err, Michael what was your question?" Harry said trying to change the subject he wanted to tell Sirius and his friends first.

"Well uh, it was kinda private, but maybe he might be able to help too," Michael said gesturing to Draco.

"How could Draco help?" Hermione asked.

"Well see I don't know how to reject girls, should I tell her that I'm gay or that I'm taken, I just don't want to hurt her feelings," Michael said hastily.

"It's Lucy isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Just say you have someone else, unless you are rather close with her than you could tell her why," Hermione suggested.

"See how she takes it first, and than let her know it might actually help no matter the reaction. Girls love having gay friends, for some reason, never got that," Harry said

"Yeah," Hermione and Draco agreed.

"Ok thanks for your help and Oh MERLIN!" Michael nearly shouted and than covered his mouth.

"What's wrong Michael?" Harry asked stepping towards Michael with a worried look on his face.

"Harry…"He let out in a shaky whisper "do you know who that is? Michael said pointing back at Draco.

"Ahh well..," Harry began.

"That's the Prince!"

"Yes, I know,"

"Hey I won't be talked about like that when I'm standing right here," Draco said indignantly with a pout on his face.

"Well you see Michael," Harry said as he pushed the hair out of his eyes as he tried to think of the right words when-

Hermione let out a gasp. "Oh. my. GOD!! Harry what's that on your finger?" She said pointing to the object in question.

"Huh?" Harry said as he realized that he had been pushing his hair out of his eyes with his _left_ hand.

"That Hermione would be the Malfoy engagement ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years." Draco said hugging Harry from behind and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, which worked out rather well seeing as he was about five inches taller than Harry.

"You mean .." Hermione than let out a loud girlish squeal and than hugged both of them, which looked kind of odd, considering Harry and Draco's current arrangement. Hermione pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Your both just so stupid!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Err.. Thanks?" Harry said.

"Hey I'm still here!" Michael said alerting them to his presence once again.

"Hey Michael would you mind not telling anyone see I want to tell my godfather so I just don't want to let it get out but it shouldn't probably stay a secret that long right, Draco?"

"Well, the people are going to find out there will be a royal wedding," Draco stated pointing out the obvious. "But Sirius already knows anyway,"

"What?! How in the world does Sirius know?"

"I had to ask his permission," Draco said simply.

"Well of course," Hermione said nodding her head in agreement. "You have to ask the most recent guardians permission in order to make it an official engagement."

"Really?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Yeah, Ron had to ask my dad's permission before asking me. How could you now know that Harry?"

"Sirius never really went over that kind of stuff," Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, can we go back inside I am starting to get hungry," Draco complained.

The group laughed. They all were heading to the door when Harry stopped.

"Hey, Draco just a thought but maybe you should change back into 'Craig' " Harry said using air quotes.

"Yes, that might be a good idea," Draco stole a quick kiss and mumbled something and than appeared to be Craig again.

"Hey… Harry didn't you say Craig was your ex- boyfriends name?" Michael asked obviously confused.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed "Maybe one day I'll write a book about it,"

"All right," Michael said with a smile "I'll hold you to that Harry,"

They entered into the building and Michael ran off to find his friends.

"You know," Draco said "That kids not half bad,"

"Most of them aren't,"

"That's good that you think that," Draco said with a devious smile, whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Harry, you really are too naïve sometimes," Hermione said patting his shoulder.

"What?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I don't get it. C'mon you guys tell me!"

"Draco are you sure your soul mates though?" Hermione asked when she composed herself a bit.

"Positive," Draco said with an evil grin " that specific ring is charmed not to work unless the happy couple to be are soul mates. One of my great grandparent's didn't want to marry the evil bastard her parents set her up with so she charmed the ring so now it won't work unless the two are soul mates. Naturally the family found out when it didn't work on one of the arranged marriages. So there's a replica made, but I went with this because my mother and father are going to insist on –hello Severus," Draco said seeing the new face walk up to them.

"Your father has sent me an urgent owl saying the engagement ring was missing and also wishes to know where you had gone off as if I would have any idea where you were but someone must have told him I was in London again so,"

"Alright Severus I get it were going," Draco said grabbing onto Harry's hand.

"So you finally grew a pair," Severus said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Severus!" Draco said with a blush on his face.

"I'm happy for you both," Severus said eyeing the couple. "Now you know how your father gets when he has to wait,"

"Here you loud and clear," With that Draco and Harry disappeared with a pop.

"How do you think that's going to go over?" Hermione asked looking at Snape.

"I am so glad I am not within hearing distance of the castle,"

"What's going on? What's Snape doing here?" asked a new voice.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said walking over to her fiancé.

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh you have missed so much but I'll have Harry fill you in later. Lets go,"

"What did I miss? Aww 'Mioneeeee" Snape looked on amused as Granger dragged Weasley away. Probably off somewhere to shag like bunnies.

"I really need to stop watching Muggle soap operas," Severus said to himself and walked over to the buffet table.

* * *

"You really need to let me know when you are going to do that next time," Harry said once he and Draco arrived at whatever their destination was.

"Sorry, but you have to be royal family to apparate this far inside the castle. However the ring will let you in, as long as your with me." Draco said than murmured a spell and he was Draco once again. And not a moment too soon because soon because there was soon knocking on the door.

"Master Draco sir?" A house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes, Wizzy?"

"Master Lucius, wishes for your presence in the tea parlor in five minutes,"

"Tell him I will be there than with a guest,"

"Yes, sir," The house elf bowed and than disappeared.

"That was the most eloquent house elf I have ever heard," Harry said in awe.

"Well my mother hated the way they used to speak so she made them all take grammar lessons. It was amusing for a while," Draco said with a grin. "Well were both in neat enough attire to be seen by my parents, so lets head on over," Draco said and began to walk out of the room when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast. I'm still getting used to being your fiancé and don't you think," Draco cut Harry off with a kiss.

"If you are nervous don't worry once we show them the ring it will all be okay, I promise" Draco said holding Harry close.

"Okay,"

"And we'll put the ring under a concealment charm, so we can bring it out at the opportune moment,"

"Okay,"

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry said with a sigh.

"Right these are how introductions are going to go…,"

The two arrived to tea and Narcissa and Lucius were already there sitting in luxurious looking chairs.

"Hello mother," Draco said going over and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Father," he said with a bow. "I am pleased to introduce Mister Harry Potter. Mister Potter my mother Queen Narcissa and father King Lucius."

"I am very honored to meet you both," Harry said with a bow. He than kissed the hand Nariccsa' held out and shook hands with Lucius. He hoped to merlin he was doing this correctly.

"You may be seated," Lucius said to the two of them.

Harry had never really been this close to the royals before and he had to admit they were even more handsome in person with Narcissa's radiating beauty and Lucius air that demanded respect they were indeed and ominous pair. Only these two could create the person he loved.

"Now Potter, is your father James Potter?"

"Yes he is. But he and my mother were sadly in an accident when I was around two."

"Than you have been raised by whom,"

My god father Sirius Black,"

"Oh Sirius he was always so much fun at the boring parties when we were younger!" Narcissa said with a smile. "How is Sirius?"

"Oh he's fine I haven't seen him since Christmas, things have been busy, but he's maybe planning on going into teaching in the next couple of years," Harry said taken a bit back. He hadn't known that Narcissa knew Sirius, and was confounded to know how.

"Sirius was always one of my favorite cousins unfortunately we lost touch after I had Draco here,"

"Well a baby can do that,"

"Babies and children are a blessing are they not?" She asked Harry with what he felt was a secret agenda,"

"Mister Potter works with children mother,"

"Oh, how interesting how do you enjoy that Mister Potter?"

"It's tough work at times but I enjoy it,"

Narcissa eyed him coolly for a second. "I approve in your choice of friendship here Draco he seems to be a wise young man," she said with a light smile, sat back and sipped at some tea.

Harry noticed that this seemed to be a great relief off of Draco's mind. He had told Harry on his was here if he could win his mother over than his father would not be as hard,"

"I'm glad to hear you say that mother because-,"

"I have had enough!" Lucius interrupted.

"What ever is the matter Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband calmly.

"The true engagement ring is gone Narcissa and Draco told us he would announce who is wife to be was. Well Draco, who is it. I hope to god she is at least of nobility," Lucuius said massaging his temples.

"I do apologize for my husbands decorum, Mister Potter, it seems are family matters are causing him so much anguish he has forgotten his manners,"

"It is quite alright, Queen Narcissa,"

Draco than cleared his throat. "Mother, father's our burst is quite all right for the situation and I will soon introduce you to the one I have chosen to wed. I have already received permission so the magical bindings on the arrangement are secure. So do not try and mess with them.

Father, my chosen one is of noble blood," Draco said turning now to his father.

"Oh, son I knew you wouldn't embarrass me by marrying someone who was common," Lucius seemed to be extremely relieved.

"However, it's a he, not a she." Draco said slowly.

"Well darling, I didn't expect it to be a girl darling you have had too good of hygiene and fashion sense for you to be interested in girls," Narcissa said with a wave of her hand and than took a sip of her tea eyeing Draco over the brim of the cup and than to Harry. Draco decided his mother was more deceptive than he gave her credit for.

"So you gave him the ring correct?" Lucius asked

"Yes, father,"

"And it didn't fly off or make him break out in hives,"

"No father, well why don't you ask him yourself,"

"Yes bring him by Draco,"

"Well that was easy he's here already," Draco said. He took the concealment charm off Harry's ring and Harry showed the ring to his future in-laws with a hopeful smile.

"Harry dear come with me," Narcissa said standing up and everyman in the room followed suit.

"Mother…," Draco said with a slight whine.

"Draco as much as I love my cousin Sirius he doesn't really follow our culture and if Harry is going to be your husband he must learn. Now give your fiancé a kiss on his hand while I go off and educate him how to take care of the future king,"

Draco bowed and gave Harry a kiss to the hand.

_hdhdhd_

Narcissa trained the Harry on how to run a household. How to deal with house elves, creating invitations, what were appropriate gifts for certain occasions. They had Sirius over for tea one day and went over how he should behave at the wedding and at other royal events. Before Harry knew it four months had passed it was one week until the wedding. Hermione and Ron had been married two weeks ago and were coming home from their honeymoon two days before Harry and Draco's. Harry still owned the school, but now he was only able to teach one class a week what with Royal Training Draco called it. Draco had been so busy running the country with his father they only had time for breakfast and dinner lately.

Today he was only having lessons until lunch so he and Draco could finally have some quality time together. Today Narcissa was going over table manners as he and Draco would have to go to numerous dinner parties with other countries. Harry was glad today was just review.

"Now it is important to know the order of place settings in case the help somehow has an aneurism and you must supervise. The fork goes on what side?"

"The left,"

"What side should the bread and butter plate be on?"

"The bread and butter go to your left and the drinks go to the right," Harry recited.

"Good. Now when eating which utensils do you start with?"

"You go from the outside in, unless offered a chilled fork for salads,"

"How do you eat soup?"

"Hold the spoon in the right hand and scoop away from yourself,"

"Harry we are cutting the manners short for today: Narcissa announced. This was rather strange seeing as how Narcissa usually went longer than the time the had scheduled. "The wedding is now one week away and I have decided to talk about this because the last week is always hectic. We shall have tea in the garden,"

"Yes Narcissa," Harry said offering his arm out to Narcissa as they walked out toward the gardens.

"Harry, it is a week until you and Draco are to be married, I wish for you to call me mother unless that is too uncomfortable for you?" She asked patting his arm.

"No Nar- mother, It is an honour to do so," The word felt foreign on his tounge. He had never had anyone to call mother before. Even though Narcissa was all about the correct mannerisms he had come to enjoy her company quite a bit. He had even picked up on some of her silly mannerisms, with out realizing it until Draco pointed them out later.

They arrived at the garden and Harry let go of the arm he had been escorting Narcissa with and pulled out the chair for her. Once she was seated he took his seat.

"Now Harry, this may seem like quite uncomfortable conversation for us to have. I am Draco's mother but all of those who have married into the Malfoy's have had the mother's chat about this to whomever their child is marrying," Narcissa stated simply

Harry poured her tea watching her intently. "Any milk or honey today in your tea mother?"

"No thank you," Harry passed her the cup of tea. Than poured himself one.

"Harry, you have a job in this family too, something that I have not told you yet,"

"May I be so bold to inquire as to what that job is mother?"

"You must produce an heir. Within the first three years of marriage, that is the actually conceiving part. If the child is born in the fourth year that's all right. That's when I had Draco"

Harry forgot about all his proper etiquette training for a moment and just let "What?!" escape from his lips.

"Manner's first Harry," Narcissa reminded him.

"You are the bottom in this relationship so you must assume the role of childbirth. Since you and Draco are soul mates it shan't be that hard for you two, to conceive an heir within a year or two. This book it for you," Narcissa said passing and old leather bound book to Harry. "Feel free to flip though the pages,"

Harry stared opened the book to the table of contents and it indicated the book went from having sex in the best positions for the choice of gender for your child to how to raise a royal child, so they weren't to spoiled.

"Lucius' mother gave that to me a week before our wedding , it has been passed down for generations. To be perfectly honest I was repulsed by the whole book, but Lucius and I went over it the night she gave it to me and it helped, discussing it with him.

I also got these for you and Draco. Wait to open the box until your with him," Narcissa said passing a plain white box with an emerald green ribbon.

"Now if you'll excuse me I shall retire to my rooms" Narcissa said standing up. Harry stood as well.

"Would you like me to escort you to the foyer mother?" Harry asked holding out his arm.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Narcissa replied and once they reached the foyer Narcissa went to the direction of her and Lucius' rooms and Harry went off to his and Draco's.

He opened the door quietly and there was Draco facing the center of the room waiting for him. He was on one of the couches reading a book. Harry smiled and quietly walked behind Draco and slid his arms around him.

"Hey, love" He whispered into his ear.

"Oh gracious Harry you startled me! Come sit with me on the sofa," Draco said patting the space next to him.

"Is that an order your highness?" Harry asked with a grin.

"It is,"

"Well your going to have to make me," Harry said running to his bedroom.

"Get back here Potter!" Draco said growling, running after Harry and than tackling Harry from behind.

"Ohph!" was the only reply Draco heard as they landed on the squishy mattress. Draco hovered over Harry enough so he could roll over. Once he had Draco was on Harry like a cheap business man is on a two dollar whore.

"I've missed you," Draco said while kissing Harry on the neck.

"Well you didn't show up for breakfast," Harry pointed out. He took his hand and used them to pull Draco's face to his into a rough kiss. Draco was only to happy to return the offer to Harry.

After a good amount of kissing had passed Harry broke the kiss. "I have some things to go over with you,"

"I didn't see you bring anything in," Draco said confused.

"That would be because I shrunk them down," Harry said matte-of- factly.

"That would make sense," Draco replied as Harry brought out a miniature leather bound book and a small white box with a green ribbon.

"I had the most unusual chat with your mother today, who by the way insisted I call her mother from now on,"

"She must like you, but that's not too weird,"

"No the next bit is. She gave me this box and the book," Harry said muttering spell that put the book back to its normal size.

"What is it?"

"Just open it,"

"Alright…" Draco said uneasy, and flipped the book open to the table of contents. "oh my word,"

"Yeah, than she told me that we should go over it together," Harry said lying down on his stomach. Draco followed suit and they looked onto the first chapter.

"Chapter One, Getting to know your new spouse's body." Draco read aloud the title.

The book actually was quite informative. It even had bits on wizard to wizard sex. Than it went on to display several, rather graphic positions.

"So how do you reckon he got his foot up there," Harry asked pointing to a rather odd position.

"Maybe he fell and the other man burst out in passion and had to have him right then and there,"

"Hey, Draco," Harry said suddenly remembering something.

"Yes, Love?" Draco asked as he flipped to the next page. Honestly as you went further into the book the positions got more and more, creative.

"When were you going to tell me, that I have to produce a bloody heir within four years!" Harry said reaching a near by pillow and smacking Draco up side the head.

"Ahhh. Mother went over that did she?"

"Yes, she did and I lost all sense of manners. Your mother has a very odd love for those things,"

"Yes she does. Mother even had to kick out the first Miss Manners, because she not buttering bread correctly.. My mother took it as a personal offence, " Draco finished with a grin.

"As your mothers mannerisms are quite the most interesting topic of conversation,"

"That they are," Draco replied.

"I would like to know how in the world I am supposed to have a baby! I'm a bloke Draco! In case you haven't noticed,"

"I've noticed," Draco said with a wicked grin on his face, leading Harry to believe that the book might have been a bad influence on Draco.

"So how can I have a baby?"

"Well see when two soul mates, eventually mate, children will show up,"

"You mean will be doing the uhh and a baby will pop up out of nowhere" Harry asked with a blush.

"No, after we have sex," Draco said (blushing a bit himself, and than blushing more because he was embarrassed that he was embarrassed mentioning sex with Harry, oh my sex …with Harry..

"Draco are you all right your face is beet red?"

"I am quite alright it's just hot in here," Draco said taking a breath to compose himself. "What happens when we have sex" Draco said trying not to imagine the actual act so he would not blush again " magic will come into play and you will somehow acquire a uterus and than we'll rip you open and pop that baby right out of you,"

"Draco,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"That is the… most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"Well yes male pregnancy in it of itself it a rather silly idea. However it has worked in the past so I try not to question it." Draco paused eyeing the white box "What's in the box?"

"No idea. Shall we open it?"

"Let's shall," Draco said passing the box to Harry who undid the ribbon and pulled the top of the box off. Which revealed a piece of parchment folded with the Malfoy crest stamped with wax. "What does it say?"

"Let me open it first" Harry unfolded the paper and cleared his throat than began

_My dearest son and his husband to be,_

_Your honeymoon should be filled with lots of procreation and in case it gets, well boring doing the same thing all the time; though I highly doubt it will. Here are some outfits to help you have some fun._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Harry passed the letter to Draco and than pulled something out of the box that turned out to be..

"Is that a school girl uniform?" Draco asked shocked.

"Well I do believe it is, Draco. Your mother has some kinky ideas doesn't she?" Harry asked a bit amused, but also embarrassed that his mother in law to be was giving him role- playing gear.

"Apparently,"

_hdhdhdhd_

Narcissa had been right on one thing, the week before the wedding was hectic. People began arriving to the castle. The tailors had to make sure everyone in the wedding party had their outfits exactly right, and before either of them knew it, it was the wedding day.

Harry got up that morning to find Hermione and Sirius waiting in the sitting rooms that joined his and Draco's.

"Aww if it isn't the little blushing bride himself,' Sirius said walking over to Harry and tousling his hair.

"Siriussssss," Harry whined. Just having woken up and still was a bit tired.

"I'm only kidding Harry,"

"Where's Drac- ooohh" Harry asked with a yawn. Covering his mouth while he did so of course.

"Harry you know you don't get to see Draco until the ceremony," Hermione said standing up and walking over to them. "It's bad luck. Now lets get you ready. Go off and take your bath." Hermione said pushing back into the direction of his rooms

"Hermione what time is it?"

"It's ten and the ceremony is at one, go take your bath!"

"If cousin Cissy finds out you aren't even 'presentable' yet she'll have my head,"

"She'll have your head if she hears you call her that in public," Harry shot back over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning flew by for our poor bride to be and suddenly it ten minutes before the ceremony and he was in a room off of the ballroom where almost half the kingdom had come to watch him get married.

"Hermione I can't do this," Harry said looking over at Hermione, with a very worried look on his face. "Half the kingdom is out there,"

"Harry your just getting cold feet, its normal,"

"Is it?" Harry asked fear clearly written all over his face.

"Yes, I thought I could never see myself yelling at Ron for the rest of my life, but that someone helped me remember, I love him,"

"Draco loves you Harry, you'll be ok," Hermione said squeezing his hand.

"But what if he changes his mind,"

"He won't,"

"How do you know?"

"Because everyone sees it when he looks at you his face softens and there is an obvious look in his eye, that is held special just for you. Honestly those glasses must be clouding your vision." Hermione than let out a gasp. "Harry I just got a wonderful idea!"

"What?"

"Does Draco like you without your glasses?"

"Err well yeah," Harry said with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Hermione than went up to Harry, took off his glasses and muttered a charm.

"I can see perfectly fine!" Harry said shocked

"Well it will only last for four hours. It should give Draco a nice surprise,"

"It should," Harry said with a small smile.

Draco was standing at the center of the room where soon he and Harry would be married. He hadn't realized how many people were invited to the wedding. He just hoped Harry wouldn't be as nervous as Draco was.

The string quartet mother hired began playing softly, Draco looked up and there was Harry being escorted in by Sirius and he could see his eyes and they were nervous but Harry looked so, beautiful Draco's forgot to Breath for a second. Harry's black was unruly as always but it was framed around his face wonderfully. Harry's emerald green robes brought out his eyes.

"Hey," Harry said softly with a smile once he and Draco were standing side by side.

"H-hi," Draco managed to let out smiling back and they both turned to face Lucius.

"We are gathered here today," Lucius began "to join these two magically, in matrimony. Are the guardians so willing to let their children be wed today?"

"Yes we so choose for them to be wed," Narcissa and Sirius replied.

"Would the two who choose to be wed step into the circle." Lucius said motioning to the five foot circle for them to stand in.

"Draco Malfoy, do you solemnly swear to take Harry James Potter, to be your magically bound husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse?"

"I so swear," Draco said taking Harry's hand's in his own.

"Harry Potter, do you solemnly swear to take Draco Malfoy, to be your magically bound husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse?"

"I so swear," Harry said smiling and looking into Draco's eyes. He couldn't help but smile he felt like the happiest man in the world.

"Than by the power vested in me "I shall pronounce you man and Husband," he said waving his wand over them and Harry could feel the magic flow through him and Draco.

"You may kiss your husband," Lucius said with a small smile, though he would deny it later. He was happy his son did find true love. It would make his job of ruling as King easier when his time came, if had someone like Harry by his side.

Harry and Draco kissed and it was the start of a beautiful life together. They would later be blessed with twins. A girl and a boy named, Heather and Damian.

_The End_

_hdhdhd_

((((((Epilogue))))))

"Daddy didn't they live happily ever after?" A little girl of about eight years old with blonde hair with green eyes asked her father.

"Well, so far they have Heather," Harry chuckled.

"Well of course they did dummy, it is about out our dads," A little boy entered the room and went up to his dad. He had black hair with light blue eyes.

"I'm not a dummy!" Heather said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You two know to not bicker, well at least here in the library, grandma might hear you," Harry said eyeing the two.

"WHAT! Grandma's around is she hiding," the boy whispered narrowing his eyes at his father. But, Harry noticed both children straitened their postures considerably.

"Grandma's not around, your dad's just being mean to you," Draco said entering the room. "What are you reading?" Draco asked.

"A real life fairy tale," Harry said passing a book to Draco.

"Well mister Potter you do know how to keep a promise. Draco said opening the book to the first page. Where the dedication was located and he read it aloud.

Dedicated to my two wonderful children and Michael, I told you I would write a book about it," Draco said with a smile.

"Whose Michael father?" The boy asked.

"An old friend Damien, an old friend,"

THE END

Author Notes. I can not believe it's finished. It has been like three and a half years but I have finished it!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave comments of any kind in a review so I can know what you thought!!

-Bongo MonkeysXP


End file.
